


Sweetest Devotion

by Madriddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Coffee Shops, Cute, Dom/sub, Drama, M/M, Muggle Life, Poor Harry, Submissive Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Viktor Krum, money problems, rich poor romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Harry Potter needs money. Living with his boyfriend Viktor, the couple endlessly have money problems as they try to kick off Viktor's modeling career. Not allowed to have a job, Harry walks by chance into a coffee shop called The Three Broomstick. Wanting to help his love, Harry applies to work there. But will his good nature choices bring him and Viktor together? Or will the choices push them apart, and drive Harry into the arms of another man?





	1. A Cold Beginning

First Cup

A Cold Beginning

The apartment was disgusting. Old and worn-out, cheap looking. The walls were made of a cheap wood and plaster mixture. There were some holes in the walls from the previous owners covered by picture frames. The apartment was separated into four main areas. There was a kitchen, which was small and cramped with appliances from the last decade. It was a small corner wedge that was stuffed into the corner of the apartment, like a hanging nail connected to the main area which held a cheap-looking table with two chairs, the table littered with papers and empty take out, a relatively expensive couch and television set, and a coffee table where a single laptop rested. The coffee table, like the other one, was littered with papers and pictures, most of them showing a single man in various stages of dressing and undressing. He was a handsome man. Hard Bulgarian features, huge arms and pecs, it looked as though most of this man’s days were spent sculpting his body for peak performance. His hair was short, stubble adorning his cheeks, chin, and upper-lip giving him a rugged tone.

The main room had two opened doors, one leading to a bathroom which thankfully was properly modern, and the second was to the bedroom where screams of intense pleasure was coming from. Moving into the bedroom, you would see the most expensive furniture in the whole apartment: the bed, queen sized with sheets scattered around the floor. On the bed was the young man in the picture, naked and sweaty as his piston his hard, thick cock into a smaller man underneath him, both grunting and screaming in pleasure. The bottom was equally naked. He was skinny, his ass having a little bump of muscles from an exercise program he started a few months ago. His face was beautiful, on his forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt he got from a childhood accident, his emerald green eyes shining with erotic satisfaction hidden behind a pair of glasses. His raven-black hair was long, reaching his neck, and messy as the muscular man grabbed it, pulling harshly as he fucked the bottom only harder.

With a loud, harsh grunt, Viktor Krum pushed his cock as deep as he could into Harry Potter’s ass, his cock pulsing violently as it came, filling the hole with his seed as Harry came as well, his own cock left untouched.

Breathing heavily, Viktor pulled out of Harry and spread the boy’s cheeks, admiring his work. Cum started to leak out but the man used his fingers to force it back in. With a hard spank, Viktor rolled off of bed while Harry rolled on his back. Krum left the room and returned a moment later with two water bottles, giving one to Harry with a kiss.

“Happy anniversary,” Viktor smiled. “Sorry we couldn’t go out this year.”

“It’s okay,” Harry sighed. “Five years really isn’t a big milestone anyway, as long as I’m with you I’m fine.” There was a hint of sadness in Harry’s voice, but he quickly hid it with a smile. He knew he shouldn’t be picky in their situation.

“I had another interview today,” Viktor said. “They said they liked my body but not my face. It was too hard.”

“That’s terrible!” Harry frowned. “You have a handsome face.” He reached forward and caressed Viktor’s cheek. “A strong face… a man’s face.”

“Yes! But they don’t like it!” Viktor yelled violently. “Nowadays all they want are those soft womanly-man faces! They thought since I’m gay I should have a faggot’s face!”

Harry frowned. He took a long sip of water. “I wish you don’t use that word.”

“What word?”

“Faggot,” Harry said. “It reminds me of my cousin, you know that.”

“Right. Sorry. Just lost my temper is all,” Viktor said. “I ran into Lestrange on my way here, she was hounding me for our rent money.”

“We have enough for it, right?” Harry asked hesitantly, knowing that they were about to enter a territory that always set Viktor’s fuse off. He slipped upwards and felt Viktor’s cum drift out of his ass. He spread his legs when Viktor noticed, and the older man scooped the cum, pushing it back in. “Need to get a plug,” he muttered.

“Vik…” Harry said, trying to keep his lover’s focus. “We have enough this month, right? For the rent?”

“Yes, of course, you do not need to worry about it princess,” Viktor nodded. Harry frowned.

“You only call me that when you’re trying to distract me. Viktor, you know how much our rent is, are we short this month?”

“I told you not to worry about it Harry,” Viktor said.

“Viktor!”

“Yes! Yes! We have enough money! God why are you always so annoying about our money?” Viktor yelled, slamming his fist on the bed in the space between him and Harry.

“Because look at where we live! This place is a shithole—”

“It’s the best my money can afford—”

“That’s what I mean! Your money! Not ours! Viktor if I just get a job—”

“No!” Viktor screamed louder than before. He took both of Harry’s shoulders and squeezed them hard. Harry winced at the slight pain as Viktor glared at him. “I told you! I will take care of you! I make the money while you just live off of it! That was our dream! We work together to get my modeling started!”

Harry whimpered. “Viktor… hurts…”

Realizing what he was doing, Viktor immediately let go of Harry’s shoulders. Bruises started to appear on them and Viktor, looking fully apologetic, kissed both of Harry’s shoulders before moving to Harry’s lips. The younger man melted under his touches. “I’m sorry princess,” Viktor whispered, “I told you that I will take care of you…”

“I just want to help,” Harry whispered. “Viktor, we’re in a bad place money wise, If I just get a job, even a temporary one, it will help out a lot.”

“No Harry, you’re too good to work,” Viktor whispered. “We promised each other that you would be living a life of lavish while I make money from modeling.”

“Yeah… but that was a promise we made when we first started dating Viktor,” Harry said. “I just want to help is all… I love you.”

“I love you too Harry,” Viktor whispered. “But please, let me do this.”

Harry frowned he stayed silent for a moment before slipping between Viktor and the bed, standing up. “I’m going to go shower,” he said.

“Happy fucking anniversary,” Viktor sighed as Harry closed the bathroom door. He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, crying. His sobs were low, tears fat, and cheeks red. Still crying, Harry got to his feet a few minutes later and stood under the shower head as cold water rained down on him; hot water was too expensive at the moment.

Dripping wet, he wrapped a towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom. Viktor was dressed already; the window blinds were opened streaming in the morning light. “I have couple of interviews,” Viktor said. “Two with magazines and one with another potential job while I work on my modeling.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded submissively. Frowning, he looked at Viktor and bit his bottom lip. Deciding it was worth the risk, he said, “Viktor… if I just call my parents, I’m certain they’ll be more than willing to help us… give us a couple hundred dollars.”

“Help you,” Viktor said, an annoyance in his voice. “No, out of the question.”

“But—”

“I won’t allow them to interfere, you know what happened the last time your parents ‘helped’ they spent the entire day criticizing me!” Viktor said.

“They just don’t believe in our dream Viktor,” Harry said. “But we can show them together, let them in and—”

“No, for the last time princess, I will be the money provider for this family, end of question,” Viktor said. He pulled out his cellphone (an old looking model) and sighed, “I have to go, my interview starts in a bit. I’ll see you at dinner, okay princess?”

“Okay,” Harry muttered. They kissed goodbye and Viktor walked out. Alone, Harry sighed and picked up his own phone that his parents brought for him a couple years ago from the coffee table. He was still on their plan. The young man loitered for an hour, unsure what to do.

This was how he spent most of his days in boredom. While Viktor went out to make money. He supposed he could clean the apartment a bit, but it always gets dirty again and Harry just couldn’t find the motivation or energy. His annoyance from their argument rising, Harry gave a loud growl and said, “Fuck it.”

He dropped the towel and returned to the bedroom, picking up his cleanest smelling clothes from the floor and putting them on, slipping his phone and empty wallet in the pockets, picking up the keys on his way out and locked the door behind him.

“Potter!”

_Fuck._

Harry turned around to see his landlord walking up to him. She was an older woman, her hair long and crazy that matched a murderous glint in her eye. “Good Morning Mrs. Lestrange,” Harry said politely, hoping the woman couldn’t smell his fear.

“Where is my rent Mr. Potter?” Mrs. Lestrange asked.

“I—I—Viktor said that he paid it,” Harry stuttered.

Mrs. Lestrange frowned, she glared down at Harry, “Oh really? Strange since I don’t have it in my hand right now,” she said, her voice becoming falsely sweet. “And after I did a kindness out of my heart and allowed you two fags in here when you had no money in your name… I want my money Potter! And I want it by the end of the day!”

“O-Okay, I’ll get you the two hun—”

“No, I want five hundred dollars,” Mrs. Lestrange said. “I’ve just decided that there’s a new gay tax.”

“Five hundred—Mrs. Lestrange, you have to be joking!” Harry said, his eyes growing wide and mouth hanging.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Mrs. Lestrange said. “Instead of standing around like an idiot, why don’t you put that mouth to use and get me my money!” She pushed past Harry, who stood scared on his two feet, feeling like a scared statue as he fought back his tears. With a shaky hand he took out his phone and texted Viktor.

_Harry: Viktor, please tell me you have the rent money. Mrs. Lestrange just talked to me. We owe her five hundred dollars._

_Viktor: I have the money, more than enough princess. Go inside and be a good boy. I’ll talk with you later, love you._

Harry sniffled and pocketed his phone, but he didn’t go back inside. He just couldn’t trust Viktor, he needed to make sure that they had enough money to survive, even if it makes his lover angry. He had to find a job, he just didn’t know how or where.

Needing a walk to clear his head, Harry made his way out of their dingy looking apartment. The sky was sunny, as if to mock Harry’s sadness. He looked around, seeing equally cramped and dingy-looking apartments stacked one against another. Picking a direction, Harry began to walk without a care of where he was going. The streets were crowded, and Harry immediately got lost as he allowed himself to be taken away from the flow of heavy pedestrians in the city.

Around him the buildings were growing taller, grander and more expensive looking. They seemed to be able to pierce the very sky as the crowd of Harry changed, ragged shirts and pants being replaced with people in suits and ties, button downs and slacks instead of jeans and a tee like Harry was wearing. He started to feel uncomfortable. Billboards of models promoting advertisements and clothes started to appear. _This is how we were supposed to be,_ he thought bitterly as he stared at one billboard.

It was of a muscled man with a beautiful face, soft angles, almost angelic, as opposed to Viktor's handsomely square and masculine face. The man in the billboard tried to look masculine wearing only a pair of briefs, but it didn’t work in Harry’s opinion. _He’s too soft to wear that kind of stuff,_ he thought.

Ignoring the adverts, Harry continued on with his walk. He knew he was in the center of the city, he just didn’t know how exactly he got in there. He turned a corner and stopped once again. Where there were tall skyscrapers and buildings that were cramped and pushed together, Harry was totally surprised to see a shop, a coffee shop to be precise that wasn’t part of a chain. It was a single story high with no structures over it. The front design was sleek and modern, yet eye-catching as instead of grey or a monotone color to fit in with the city, it looked as though the shop was crafted directly out of a rainbow, with arches of colors going off the outsides of the shop, leading inward where there was a wide window that allowed Harry to look inside, and a wooden door that looked more at home at, well, a house instead of an establishment. However, the part that got Harry’s attention was a small sign leaning against the window. In bright orange lettering, the sign was like a beacon that was calling for Harry, a bright shining light in this raging sea of torment.

Smiling to himself, and feeling strangely confident, Harry walked towards the shop, his eyes never leaving the sign that said, “Help Wanted.”

The inside of the shop was truly magical to Harry. He felt as though he was transported to somebody’s home. It was spacious, filled with small round tables with cushioned wooden chairs, and a giant island with stools around it. In a corner to the left of Harry, bean-bags rested on a blue carpet, the bags full of young people a few years younger than Harry. Lights hung from the ceiling from official head lamps to fairy lights that strung along the walls, which was a welcoming oak walnut wood, contrasted nicely by the red mahogany that was used for the floor. At the back was the coffee center, three young men were behind the counter, taking orders in a quick fashion.

Harry was overwhelmed, he felt nostalgia as if he was back at college again. “Hello!” He jumped when a man in his early forties stepped in front of him. The man was handsome with shaggy long brown hair and facial hair. He was wearing a pink button down shirt under a tight purple vest and a pair of worn out jeans. “Welcome to The Three Broomsticks, how may we help you?”

“I… my name is Harry Potter,” Harry said awkwardly. “I uhh saw your sign…” he turned halfway and pointed vaguely at the back of the help wanted sign. The man’s smile widened, and he offered Harry his hand. “Welcome Harry,” he said. “My name is Sirius Black, I’m the owner of the place. Follow me to the back we’ll start on your paperwork and interview.”


	2. Dual Interviews

Second Cup

Dual Interviews

Viktor Krum loved Harry. He loved his princess with all of his heart. So it was out of that love that he walked into the imposing building in front of him. It was an expensive looking place, the floors looked to be made of pure obsidian and walls ran high with an elaborate chandelier hanging from a ceiling Viktor could not see. He heard about this place from his friend at the bar, Vincent Crabbe. Apparently, there was a guy here who always has the need for more bodyguards and muscle work. It smelt like dirty money, but Viktor did not care, he just needed enough money to make his princess’s life lavish and beautiful just as promised so many years ago. He walked to the reception desk, behind which stood a busty woman. She took one look at Viktor, noticing his biceps, and gave an easy smile, too easy for Viktor’s liking.

“Hello, how may I help you?” she asked, leaning over so Viktor could have a clear view of the top of her breast. He was not impressed in the slightest.

“I am here about a job,” Viktor said, looking directly at the reception’s eyes. Remembering the words Crabbe told him, he smirked as he said, “I heard that a snake always needs muscles around here. Is that true?”

The woman straightened up immediately. “Y-Yes! I’ll get you right in Mr. ….”

“Krum, Viktor Krum,” Viktor said.

“Right away Mr. Krum!” the reception said, her whole demeanor changed, she looked at Viktor but this time with fear as she picked up her phone and pressed a few buttons. “Mr. Riddle, a man is here seeking employment. …Mr. Krum, Viktor Krum. … Yes sir. …No sir. …Yes sir, that type of work. …Right away Sir.” She hung up and looked at Viktor. “You will take that elevator to the top floor,” she said, pointing to an elevator that practically blended into the wall to their right, while most employees were heading to the elevators on their left.

Viktor nodded. He left for the elevator, which opened as he approached it, and stepped in. His thoughts turned to Harry and their argument. He hated arguing with the boy but it always happens when the issue of money or his parents come around. The elevator door close and began moving before Viktor could press any buttons. _I should buy him an apology gift,_ Viktor thought as he imagined his sweet princess alone at their apartment. Harry was right, it was shit and the woman who owns it is even shittier. But it was the best he could afford alone. He wanted to be the one who makes the money and provide for his love just as his father did for his mother. Harry was his family for the last five years, it is his duty and responsibility to provide for him.

The elevator continued to glide along silently, leaving Viktor to his thoughts, which was mostly occupied by his love, until with a small ding it stopped, and the doors slid open silently.

Viktor stepped into an office with seamless windows on three sides, overlooking the entire city. Black curtains were drawn on the left and right side window-walls, with a third curtain on the opposite wall closed most of the way, so that light only shone directly onto the back of the tall black leather chair and desk that stood in front of it. The room was dark, the wall with the elevator painted black with two strange emblems made of pure silver on either side showing a skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. Viktor stared at one of the emblems for a moment before turning to face the desk and the man sitting behind it.

He was handsome. Dark eyes and hairs adorn a smooth, white face that needed to see the sun more. He was lanky, yet his proportions matched well. He did not look physically strong, yet Viktor felt that the man was powerful, though he couldn’t explain why.

“Viktor Krum,” the man said, smiling politely. “I have been waiting for you. Please, have a seat.” He motioned one hand to the small black armchair sitting in front of the desk. Viktor nodded and sat down. He opened his mouth to talk, but the man interrupted him. “Viktor Krum, age Twenty-Six. You have skipped college to focus on a modeling career, correct? Getting a two-bit agent who only gotten you a few insignificant shoots here and there while you run around going for shooting interviews by yourself. You live… at 1327 Knockturn Alley in Apartment 3b with your boyfriend Harry Potter, who is currently unemployed. Am I correct in everything I’ve just said?”

“Y-Yes sir,” Viktor said, looking completely shocked. “How did you know all that?”

“I have my ways,” the man said. “Now, you have been suggested to come here by Vincent Crabbe, correct?”

“Yes sir,” Viktor nodded.

The man leaned back in his chair. “Are you willing to follow orders, no matter how strange you might find them?” he asked.

“Yes sir,” Viktor said immediately.

“Even if the orders might be violent?”

“Yes sir,” Viktor said. _I need the money._

“Why?”

“Sir?”

“Why should I hire a failed model like you?” the man asked. “Why should you become Mr. Riddle’s and Lord Voldemort’s bodyguard? Why are you here?”

Viktor thought for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He remembered hearing about Lord Voldemort from somewhere, but he couldn’t remember. It was probably at the bar or something. Mr. Riddle waited as Viktor thought out his answer, the room filling with a tense silence that Viktor did not notice. His mind was full of Harry and a various of reasons, he felt that if he started blubbering like an idiot then Mr. Riddle wouldn’t take him seriously, so he used all of his intelligence and wit to come up with an answer he hoped was satisfactory enough.

“I am here because of Harry,” he began after five minutes of pure silence. “I love Harry Potter with my entire body, and I work hard to make sure that I can provide for him. I will admit, I am in a bad place… a horrible place with money, my love has just told me that our landlord just raised our rent because she felt like it. But most of all… I need to give him a stable home, a stable place where we can live, not survive, until my modeling career takes off and I can fire my idiot agent and get a better one. I promised him that we would live together like kings, he moved in with me because of that promise. In fact, sir… today is our five year anniversary and instead of bathing him in my love and devotion, all I can do is yell and argue with him over money. I would do anything Mr. Riddle, anything, to provide my Harry with the life he deserves.”

“Anything you say?” Mr. Riddle chuckled. He leaned forward and smirked down at Viktor. “Tell me, Mr. Krum, would you kill for Harry? Maim?”

“Yes sir, I will do that and more,” Viktor said with a serious conviction. “I will do anything to keep my Harry safe.”

“Good…” Mr. Riddle smirked. He reached and pressed a button and leaned into an intercom. “Bring him in,” he said before releasing the button. “Mr. Krum I am going to give you an opportunity. There are people who would rather see me grievously hurt. The man who is about to come in being one of them. I do not like it when people go after my life. I will have you give him a reminder of what happens when people act out of line. If you believe you can do that, then stay, however if you think this is too much, the elevator is there, you will leave and never talk of what happens here.” He reached under his desk and pulled out a small stack of money. “To help you with your decision,” he said.

Viktor eyed the money. It was a stack full of fifty and hundred dollar bills. He looked up at Mr. Riddle hesitantly and looked down at the money. “You may count it, it is all real,” Mr. Riddle said. Viktor reached for the money and began counting. Twenty, Forty, Sixty, Eighty, One hundred—there was a thousand dollars right there in his hands! More than he had ever held at one time before! Taking a deep breath through his nose, Viktor looked at the money, his thoughts going to Harry, as he nodded, pocketing the money.

“I’ll do it Mr. Riddle,” he said.

“Excellent,” Mr. Riddle smiled. The elevator opened with a ding and Mr. Riddle looked behind Viktor. “Ahh, right in time. Mr. Krum, I want you to meet Theodore Nott Snr. This man thought he could severely harm me in a car crash. As you can see, he is not in the best of shape… however I am sure he still has a lesson to learn.”

Viktor looked behind him to see an older looking man being escorted in by Crabbe. The two nodded at each other and Viktor looked at the man. His left arm was in bandages, and his face looked bruised as he stood on shaky legs. Either out of defiance or fear, the man did not speak as he stared at Mr. Riddle, however Viktor could clearly see the fear in the man’s eyes.

“Viktor, when are your two modeling interviews?” Mr. Riddle asked.

“Twelve thirty and two in the afternoon, sir,” Viktor said.

“I shall cancel them for you,” Mr. Riddle said, leaving no room for argument, “you will be too busy both with your new job…” he pulled out another stack of bills, “but also picking out outfits for yourself and Harry Potter, to celebrate your fifth anniversary. That is if you do a satisfying job.”

Viktor nodded. He stood up and walked up to Theodore Nott Snr. Crabbe forced the man to his knees. Viktor stood in front of him and cracked his knuckles. “Sorry,” he said, “but I need the money.”

 

“So, Harry! Tell me about yourself! Would you like some tea? Coffee?” Sirius Black smiled warmly as he led Harry into an office at the back of the café. It was warm, the walls made of a light wood Harry couldn’t name and cluttered with pictures of employees, people Harry assumed was Sirius Black’s friends and family, as well as an extensive schedule that had what the workers were supposed to be doing and when. There was also, Harry couldn’t smile when he noticed, a very large and prominent gay pride flag right above Mr. Black’s computer.

“No thank you,” Harry said, despite his stomach’s protest, “I’ve just ate breakfast,” he lied.

“Ha! You are a poor liar Harry,” Mr. Black smiled, wagging a finger at him. “You wait right there, and I’ll have Ron bring us something to drink and something for you to eat, I will not take no as an answer.”

“Oh… okay then, I would love a cup of tea,” Harry smiled. “I haven’t had a decent one since I moved from my parents’ house. My mum made the best tea I’ve ever tasted.”

“Ahh… English, are you?” Mr. Black asked. “I can tell, it’s the accent.”

“I have an accent?” Harry frowned. “I’ve barely noticed it.”

“It comes out when you say a lot of British things Harry,” Mr. Black said. “But nothing to worry about, a lot of people here loves a good English accent, myself including.” He gave Harry a wink and laughed. “Make yourself at home! I will be back.” Sirius left, and Harry sat down in a comfortable chair feeling awkward.

“And I’m back!” Sirius Black said before Harry had a chance to look around. “Ron will be here with our food soon—ahh!” He smiled at the picture closest to Harry, “Admiring me and my husband, are you?”

“Oh uhh—”

“Not to worry… unless you’re homophobic, are you homophobic Harry?” Mr. Black asked with an air of seriousness.

“God no!” Harry said. “In fact, today’s my five year anniversary with my boyfriend Viktor.”

“Well, congratulations,” Mr. Black smiled, his warm and cheery disposition returned. “So, while we wait for Ron for our tea and food, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself Harry?”

Harry nodded and collected his thoughts. “My name is Harry Potter, I’m Twenty-Three years old. I went to college, got an English degree there… and I’ve been unemployed ever since I graduated. I’ve lived with my boyfriend for the last two years… I won’t mince words Mr. Black, we are in need of money and I need a job to help. I love Viktor, I really do, but he can be stupidly stubborn at times. We have this dream of him being the money-maker, providing for both of us with his modeling career but his career is barely lifting off and we have bills to pay. I need this job to help us get by.”

“Why don’t you ask your parents? You’re young Harry, I am sure that your parents are more than willing to help you both out,” Mr. Black said.

Harry frowned. He lifted his feet to the edge of the chair and hugged his knees. “Viktor is stubborn. He and my parents… don’t get along… He is too prideful to ask my parents… and they think that he’s delusional in his dream.”

“I see,” Mr. Black frowned. There was a knock on the door, “Come in.”

A cute redhead with freckled cheeks. He was tall, lanky, dressed in a button-down shirt and black slacks with a gold and red apron on top. He was carrying a tray with two cups of tea and a breakfast sandwich. “Sirius, I have your teas and sandwich.”

“Thank you, Ron! Just leave it here,” Mr. Black smiled. “Ahh, Harry, this is Ron, one of my long-time workers. He’s a year older than you I believe… you’ve just had your birthday yes?”

“Yeah, this weekend,” Ron nodded. “Hiya Harry,” he smiled. “I’ll be back at work if you need me…”

“Of course! Get to it,” Sirius smiled. “Well Harry, I find that nothing helps with awful situations like a nice cup of tea and some food in our stomachs. So please, take your time eating. I have some paperwork I need to find…” He took his cup of tea and took a quick sip before spinning his chair around to the computer. Harry felt hesitant but slowly began eating the breakfast sandwich along with taking a few sips out of the cup of tea. It wasn’t the best, but it was still good.

The two were silent while Harry ate. When he was done, Sirius looked to be finished with whatever paperwork he was finished with. “Right so Harry… I cannot give you an advance, but I do pay a good wage biweekly. Of course, you’ll be given benefits, dental, medical, and all that. Not to mention you get to spend your day with four great gays like us—”

“Wait! You mean I have the job?” Harry gasped.

“I mean, I’ll put you through the trial run first, but yeah, the job’s yours,” Mr. Black said.

“Thank you Mr. Black,” Harry said with the biggest grin on his face. “I—thank you so much.”

“Please, call me Sirius, everyone does,” Sirius smiled, “and what can I say? I have a soft spot for gays in trouble. Now. Let’s say we run your trial today, and send you home tired but with great news to share on your anniversary?”

“Seriously? Thank you so much,” Harry smiled. The two stood up and shook hands.

“Not to worry Harry,” Sirius said. “Now, let’s see if we can’t find yourself a proper uniform. …After you fill out this.” He slid a clipboard with a few pieces of paper on it. Harry nodded and quickly started to read the contract, signing wherever Sirius pointed to. With the last dotted line signed, Sirius nabbed the contract and shook Harry’s hand in one fluid motion. “Welcome to the Three Broomsticks Harry! Let’s find you a uniform.” He grinned and led Harry out of the office into the main café proper. Next to the office door was another door that read “Employees Only.” They walked inside there.

The employee room was small, there were only a couple of couches and a small coffee table between them. A small television with the local news was on, and against the wall was a clothing rack with hangers. On some of the hangers were fresh uniforms and aprons. “I like my boys to dress as sharp as they can,” Sirius said, walking to the hooks. “Let’s see here… ah! What size are you Harry?”

“Men’s small.”

“This should fit you perfectly then!” Sirius smiled as he pulled out a similar button down shirt and black slacks that Ron was wearing, however this one had an apron of green and silver. “Now Blaise will have a partner if you work out,” Sirius smiled. “I like to pair my workers together by what apron their wearing. Try this on, there’s a bathroom over there,” he pointed to a closed door Harry didn’t notice.

He went in and changed immediately. The uniform fitted like a glove, and Harry stared at himself in a mirror. He looked good, really good. He forgot the last time he felt or looked so professional and clean-cut. He walked outside and gave a little twirl.

“Looking nice Harry,” Sirius smiled. “Now, let’s go out and get to work, you’ll be working with Blaise, I’ll introduce you two.”

They walked outside the employee room and back into the café. Sirius looked around and smile, “Ah, there he is,” he pointed to a young man who looked the same age as Harry. He was dark skinned and fitted his uniform greatly, the clothes practically a second skin to his sleek muscles. Like Harry, he was wearing a green and silver apron. The young man was standing at a table where a small gaggle of girls were collected. “I hope everything is alright ladies,” Blaise smiled as Harry and Sirius walked up to them.

“It is Zabini,” one of the girls said, looking at him with flirting eyes, “but I think it would be better if you come hang out with us when your work is done.”

“Ladies, I would love to but I have prior arrangements,” Blaise smiled, “my boyfriend is the jealous type and he would hate it if I miss our date, I am cooking him the most eloquent meal we can afford.”

“Awwww so romantic,” the girls sighed.

“Yes yes, always the loyal Casanova this one is,” Sirius chuckled, patting Blaise’s shoulders. “Now ladies, please enjoy your experience at the Three Broomsticks, as Blaise and I have someone very important to talk about.”

They took a few steps from the table and Sirius said, “Blaise Zabini, meet Harry Potter. Harry, meet Blaise, he’ll be your mentor while you learn your way around the shop. Blaise, I want you to teach him the ropes, make sure he knows how our machines work and where everything is. We want him tired and satisfied at the end of the day.”

“Yes Sirius,” Blaise nodded. He turned to Harry and smiled, “My… you are very beautiful Harry, if I wasn’t a committed man I would take you in my arms.”

“Th-thank you… but I’m a committed man too,” Harry blushed.

“Five years,” Sirius nodded. “Today’s their anniversary even! So make sure he’s extra tire and sore so his man can smooth those muscles out.” Sirius laughed as Harry sputtered, his blush growing.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to his antics,” Blaise chuckled. He offered Harry his hand, which Harry shook. “Come on, one of my regulars is going to be here soon. I’ll show you around behind the counter and you can help me get his order, sounds good?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

Harry felt something stir within him. He was happy, exhilarated even, that he was finally working, that he was finally putting effort into making his and Viktor’s dream a reality. However, as he and Blaise moved to behind the counter, a sense of shame and betrayal filled him as he thought about how Viktor would react. He knew without a doubt that his boyfriend would not feel happy about it, that he would feel angry, hurt, emasculated. Their precious dynamic of provider and princess would be destroyed all because Harry wanted to help out. He would have to play it careful, force Viktor to see the benefits that Harry having a job provides. It will be easier to pay their rent, they’ll have extra money that they can use for emergencies or treating themselves. Hell, Harry would even allow Viktor full control of his money if that is what it took! Anything so that he can continue helping his love achieve his dream. Harry’s thoughts were cut off as the door opened, and Blaise’s words snapped Harry back to reality.

“Draco! You’re early. The usual I presume?”


	3. Brewed Troubles

Third Cup

Brewed Troubles

Draco Malfoy was dressed in an expensive dark blue suit. His coat was buttoned in the middle, opened at the top to reveal a black button-up shirt and silver tie. His slacks fitted his tall form and matched his suit. His hair was blonde and slicked back, his face aristocratic, silver eyes full of an annoyance that seemed to be hereditary.

“Fucking boss,” was the first words Harry heard muttered by this impressive man. He wasn’t muscular, far from how physically strong his Viktor is, instead having a slim figure, but it looked to Harry that Draco Malfoy knew his way around a gym. Though from the way he dressed, Harry figured that Malfoy had his own gym in a private suite or house. He reeked of money. Draco’s eyes fell on Harry and he blinked for a minute. “Who’s this?” he asked, pointing at Harry a bit rudely.

“Harry, my pretty little new apprentice,” Blaise smiled, winking at Harry as he blushed. “He just got hired… five minutes ago,” he chuckled, “and he’s under my care until he learns the ropes. Harry, this is Draco Malfoy, a good friend of mine… he’s a real sweat heart once you get past his icy and cruel exterior.”

“Shut it, prat,” Draco spat, which caused Blaise to laugh.

Blaise turned to Harry and smiled, “Like I said, cruel exterior. Now,” he turned back to Draco, “what would you like?”

“The usual of course,” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

“Right, one large pumpkin spice latte coming up,” Blaise said with a huge smile. “Harry, can you keep Draco busy while I get it ready?”

“Huh?” Harry said, looking at Blaise a little confused.

“Making sure the customer is happy,” Blaise explained. “That is a very important part of the job. The happier they get, the more likely they’ll give you nice tips.” He winked at Draco who scoffed.

“Oh, okay,” Harry nodded. He turned towards Draco and thought for a second before asking awkwardly, “So… what do you do?”

“What do I do?” Draco chuckled, “Usually small sexy twinks like yourself… however I am certain you are not asking sexually,” he drawled. Harry made a sound as his cheeks reddened. “As for my job, I work with my father unfortunately. He is the CEO for Malfoy Enterprises. Naturally that means I come from money, and I am forced to work for the bastard.”

“You don’t like your dad?” Harry frowned.

“Of course not, who would like their own father?” Draco sneered.

“I do… but I haven’t seen him or my mum for over a couple of years now…” Harry said.

“Oh? And why not? Ran away from them or something?” Draco asked.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “My boyfriend doesn’t like them, and they don’t like him.”

“You have a boyfriend, do you?” Draco asked, leaning down on the counter.

“Yeah, I do,” Harry nodded. “Here,” he pulled out his phone and shown Draco a picture of Viktor that Harry has as his lock screen. Draco looked at him for a moment. “He’s… big,” he commented.

“He loves going to the gym as much as he loves me,” Harry smiled. “He’s going to be a model.”

“Really?” Draco asked, raising a perfect eyebrow in disbelief. Harry nodded, “Yes,” he said a little defiantly. “He is going to become a successful model and we will in an expensive apartment.”

“You are too pretty for such false dreams,” Draco drawled. “A man like him will never become a model in a city like this, he is much too… masculine, butch.”

Anger overwhelmed Harry, his face turning red, he placed his hands on his hips as he said, “Excuse me—”

“Your order Draco,” Blaise interrupted, sliding the large sealed up towards Draco. Draco took a sip and nodded before pulling out his wallet. “Potter, you would do well to remember what I just said,” Draco sighed. “Thanks for the drink Blaise, I will see you later.” And he walked out without another word.

Blaise turned to Harry curiously and asked, “So what did you guys talk about?”

“Life… my boyfriend,” Harry said through gritted teeth. “He said my boyfriend would never become a model!”

Blaise sighed and shook his head, “Don’t let Draco get through you, like I said, he has a very cold exterior. Anyway, let’s not think about him, let me show you our machine.” Harry nodded and walked after Blaise towards a huge strange machine with many knobs and levers attached to it, along with various pots of coffee. Next to it was a long oven that looked to fill Harry’s kitchen and living area. The two spend the next forty-five minutes going over every single part of the machine, how it works, which levers to pull just so, and which food goes with which item. Luckily for Harry there were a couple of laminated pages next to the machine and coffee pots that had recipes for everything on the menu. Lunch hour was slowly down, and the afternoon began to drift in when they were done going over the machine.

“So, I want you to handle the next costumer yourself,” Blaise said. “Think you can do that?”

“Yeah, I think I can,” Harry nodded. He moved to the register and both he and Blaise waited for their next customer. It did not take long for the doors to swing open and a woman walked in looking in a hurry.

“Hi, welcome to The Three Broomsticks, how can I help?” Harry smiled. The woman barely paid any attention to Harry as she began digging through her bag, “Need three medium expressos, one medium non-fat late, use the soy, a large iced green tea with lemon, no sugar, a large coffee two milks, one soy, one regular, and three sugars; a medium iced tea with sugar and lemon; a soy non-fat pumpkin spice latte made with the real pumpkin spice, not that fake shit other people uses and five broomstick pasties, a pumpkin pastry, and a box of chocolate wands.”

Harry’s eyes went wide as he heard her order. _Why can’t everyone just be simple?_ He panicked internally. He thanked God and every deity he knew that the register had both pictures and tags naming them instead of just numbers. He began to press buttons in a panic, doing his best to remember the order. Apparently, he pressed the wrong button down the line as the woman snapped, “No, no you idiot I ordered a medium iced tea not a large, and three expressos!”

“Sorry ma’am, this is my first day,” Harry said through gritted teeth. _I swear if I ever meet her in an alleyway I’ll start swinging,_ he thought darkly.

Thankfully Blaise helped Harry correct the order and the two immediately went to the machine and oven to make her order after she paid. Five minutes in and the woman began muttering, her fingers drumming the counter as she waited. “How long does it take to make simple coffee?” Harry heard her mutter.

“Relax, don’t let it get to you,” Blaise whispered in Harry’s ear. “Smile through and we make fun of her after.” Harry nodded, and they continued to make her order. Once they were finished ten minutes later, they were both glad to see the backside of her as she left. “Okay,” Blaise said, “That does not count cause she was a bitch. …Ah! Your real first go!”

A man walked in and smiled at Harry and Blaise as he walked up to the counter.

“Hello, welcome to the Three Broomsticks, how can I help?” Harry smiled.

“Hello,” the man said. “Can I have a medium iced tea and a chocolate wand?”

“Of course,” Harry smiled, easily ringing him up. “It’ll be a moment.”

“Take all the time you need,” the man purred. Harry felt like he was being undressed with the man’s eyes but ignored it as he began to work on his order. “Would you like sugar or lemon with your iced tea sir?” Harry asked, turning to look back at him.

“Hmm… oh lemon please, no sugar,” the man said smiling. Harry nodded and made the drink, putting the pastry in a brown paper bag and handed them both to the man. “Is there anything else?” Harry asked, giving the man a sweet smile.

“No.”

“Great, that will be six fifty-eight then,” Harry said. The man gave him a ten and put the change in a large white cup next to the register that Harry did not notice. He left with a wink.

“That was a good first run I would say,” Blaise said, “And don’t worry about that guy, he flirts with all of us, he’s harmless. But his tips are good. Here—” Blaise took a brown paper back and wrote Harry’s name on it. “Tipping is, well, optional, and Sirius is such a bleeding heart that we don’t need it to survive, thank god, but it is a nice little bonus. And it makes dealing with bitches like that woman earlier much more manageable.”

Harry nodded and put his tip in the paper bag Blaise gave him. Blaise took it and placed the back underneath on a shelf with three other identical bags, all with the employee’s names on it. The door opened again, and more costumers came in, this time a group of college-aged girls. Harry and Blaise took their orders and when they were done, the girls went off towards a nearby corner where beanbag chairs were gathered around a low coffee table. “Excellent,” Blaise smiled when he saw this, “you remember how you and Sirius walked in on my checking the tables? That’s another part of the job, and it’s an excellent time to suggest more items for them to buy.”

“Really? How so?” Harry asked.

“Use your looks to your advantage,” Blaise smirked. “Everyone knows that the Three Broomsticks is owned and operated by gays, they have a certain perception of us in mind, that we all dress smartly and look awesome, which we do, and we can use that… I use that to get them to have just one more cup or another pastry. Ron and Seamus are both too kind to do that,” Blaise pointed towards Ron and the other worker, who was an Irish guy around their age with black hair and a sweet smile.

“And you think I can do that?” Harry asked.

“It won’t hurt to try,” Blaise said. “Let’s give them a few minutes and see what you can do.”

Harry nodded. The two watched the group of girls as they dealt with other costumers. After a while, Blaise nudged Harry, and he want to the corner where the girls were gossiping. “Uh, hello,” he said, giving a softly sweet and shy smile. “I just wanted to see how everyone is doing…”

“That accent!” One of the girls gasped, “Are you British?”

“Err yeah, I am… though my family moved here a few years ago around when I started college,” Harry said.

“Ohmigosh!” the girl said in one word, “I just _love_ British people, your accents are just _adorable,_ isn’t that right? You sound like Liam!” Harry frowned momentarily as he had no idea who the girl was talking about.

“Right… anyway, I just popped in here to see if any of you ladies would like another refill? Or perhaps a chocolate wand? Or Cauldron cake?” Harry asked.

“Ohmigosh, can you say that again? It was so adorable,” the girl said.

“I’m sorry,” Harry frowned, “what word?”

“’Chocolate wand,’” the girl said.

“I bet he’s already enjoying a chocolate wand of his own,” one of the other girls whispered, which caused all the girls to giggle together as they looked towards Blaise.

“I’m sorry… but I actually have a boyfriend,” Harry said. “Today’s out five year anniversary.”

“Aww that’s adorable… but why are you working here thing?” the first girl asked.

“Money is tight, and I needed a job,” Harry shrugged. “He’s going to be a model, you know, my boyfriend.”

“That. Is. Just so fetch!” one of the girls said. “Anyway yeah, we all would love a refill, and I really want a cauldron cake—”

“I want to see his boyfriend, I bet he’s as hot and cute as he is,” the first girl said. Harry frowned and looked around.

“I uh… don’t know if I can show you him,” he admitted, “this is my first day here, you see, and I’m not completely set on the rules yet.”

“Ohmigosh no wonder I don’t recognize you,” one of the smiled, “I go here a lot whenever I need a pick me up, I don’t know, the gay energy here just vibes me. Wig, you know?”

“No… I don’t know… anyway, I will be back soon with your coffees and cauldron cakes. …And I’ll ask Blaise if I can show you guys Viktor,” Harry said.

He made his way back behind the counter and towards the machine. “Well, how’d it go?” Blaise asked.

“Good I guess, one of them fetishized my accent, another is trying to speak English but forgetting how it works, like what does a wig have to do with anything, oh and they want to see a picture of my boyfriend, refills, and a cauldron cake,” Harry said.

“Excellent! You’ve done brilliantly then! As for the picture, why not, just don’t let Sirius catch you,” Blaise said. “He is strict about us using our phones.”

“Okay… how about this one?” He took out his phone and immediately opened a picture of Viktor. It was in black and white, Viktor was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, leaning against the brick wall of their apartment flexing his muscles casually as his hands were in his jeans’ pockets.

“Very sexy,” Blaise purred, “how isn’t he a model yet?”

“The companies all want pretty-boys right now, you know, the dainty-looking ones,” Harry said.

“Ahh, shame,” Blaise said. “I’d let him do anything to me… and I don’t bottom.” He gave Harry an easy smile which turned into a laugh as Harry gave him a sharp look. Harry finished the refills and got a cauldron cake.

Placing them all on a tray, he carried it back to the girls and handed out the drinks and pastry. He looked back at the counter to see Blaise giving him a thumbs up and smile. Smiling back, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened to the picture he shown Blaise and shown it to the group of girls, “This is my boyfriend, Viktor,” Harry smiled. “I took the photo myself.”

The girls gushed over the photo but Harry couldn’t help but notice that none of them mentioned any model-like qualities. When they had their fill of complimenting the photo of Viktor, Harry pocketed his phone and returned to the counter with a bow. Both Ron and Blaise walked up to him and patted him on the back.

“So far mate, you’re a natural at this,” Ron said. “What’chu do to have them order refills?”

“He just gave them a bit of charm, didn’t you Harry?” Blaise smiled. “You’ll be getting a big tip, I can feel it.”

Blaise was right as, half an hour later when the girls left, Harry found a twenty dollar bill on the table under the sugar shaker. Smiling to himself, Harry pocketed it and returned to the counter, slipping it into his tips bag. And so his first day went until the light outside started to set as night started to come. The café was empty and Sirius came out of his office. “Alright boys, gather round,” he said after he locked the front doors.

Harry, Ron, Blaise and Seamus gathered around Sirius as he spun a ring of keys around his finger. “Right, well, good work today boys, I know we’re usually open till ten and it’s… six twenty-five, but I’ve decided we’re closing up early. So, everything say ‘thank you Harry’ and welcome him, because today is our newest member’s anniversary! And we wouldn’t want him and his boyfriend waiting now, do we?” He smirked.

“Congrats mate, how long?” Ron smiled.

“Five years,” Harry said.

“Sweet, me and Dean are only on four years now,” Seamus said. “Don’t think I properly introduced myself yet though, we were so busy. Name’s Seamus Finnigan. Yes my accent’s real, and yes I am from Ireland.” He stretched out a hand which Harry shook.

“Harry Potter… my accent’s real and I’m from England. I moved here a few years ago with my parents,” Harry said.

“Wicked,” Seamus said. “Well, have fun tonight on your anniversary, see you tomorrow Harry.”

“Yes, yes, see you all tomorrow,” Sirius said, nodding. “Harry, we open at six thirty, but everyone is to be here by six to prepare.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. He went into the employee room and took out his phone. “Shit,” he cursed, seeing he missed a couple calls and texts from Viktor. He quickly sent a response and searched for directions back to his apartment. It was surprisingly only a twenty minute walk, which made Harry glad. _Guess I took the long way to get here,_ he thought to himself as he changed into his regular clothes.

“You know, usually my employees have a few pairs of the uniform,” Sirius said, making Harry jump.

“Sorry, Sirius, I’ll be right out—”

“No, don’t worry, I wanted to talk with you anyway, have a seat,” he motioned to the nearest couch. Harry followed the older man into sitting down. “So, how was your first day? I spied on you from time to time, it seemed that you and Blaise were getting along.”

“Yeah we are,” Harry nodded. “And I think I can handle working here. I mean, I know I haven’t gone through any rush hours—”

“Those will be interesting,” Sirius chuckled.

“But I know I can handle those too,” Harry said.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sirius said. “Now,” He patted Harry’s knee, “have a fun night tonight, and I will see you in the morning.”

The two stood up and left the café. Harry kept his phone out, following it’s direction back to his small, dingy apartment. He was lucky once he returned not to run into Mrs. Lestrange as he walked up the flight of stairs to his floor, and unlocked his door. “Viktor I am so sorry I’m late, but there’s some good news I need to tell you,” Harry said, riding off a high from actually working and deciding to get this part over with.

“I have wonderful news too princess! Come in the bedroom,” Viktor’s voice called out.

Harry followed only to gasp as he walked into the bedroom. Viktor was dressed in what looked like a newly brought black button down shirt and slacks, a black tie made perfectly around his neck. A similar outfit in baby blue (Harry’s favorite color) was laying on the bed next to a small stack of money. Harry had never seen that much money before. “Viktor! Where… where did this come from?” he asked, staring amazed.

“I have a new job!” Viktor smiled. “You remember Crabbe? From the bar?”

“Yes… I do,” Harry said, his distain showing slightly.

“Well, he offered me a chance to work for his boss, Mr. Riddle,” Viktor continued. “So I went for an interview with the man and I got hired! He’s even going to help me with my modeling career! The money is just a small gift for our anniversary. Harry, my princess, things are looking up for us!” With a huge smile he lift Harry easily and twirled him around. “I already have reservations at that restaurant Mrs. Lestrange always taunted us with, the fancy one, so get dress! It is in half an hour.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “But before that… I need to tell you something.”

“Yes Harry… what is it?” Viktor asked as he set Harry on the floor.

“I got a job today too working at a café and I’m going to continue working there,” Harry said quickly.

Viktor’s face darkened immediately. “A job,” he repeated. “Why did you get a job after I told you that I am the one who will make the money for us?”

“Because I did not know that you’ve gotten this new job and we need the money Viktor,” Harry said heatedly.

“Well now I have a well-paying job, better than that in fact,” Viktor said. “So you can just quit that café—”

“I most certainly will not—”

Harry knew it was coming the moment Viktor’s mood shifted. He only caught a brief glimpse of the open hand before a hard stinging cried against his cheek. His own hand going to where Viktor struck him, he glared at his boyfriend, “What the fuck?” he cursed, using his free hand to slap Viktor back with as much strength as he could, which was barely half then what Viktor hit him with.

“I told you to quit that job, we don’t need it,” Viktor said.

“Well I do,” Harry said. “I’m tired of being cooped up in this shitty apartment! I love you Viktor, and that is why I’ve gotten the job in the first place!”

“Well, I don’t need it, I have my job with Mr. Riddle and soon my modeling career will go off,” Viktor said.

“Well I need it! I want my own money! My own friends! What do you think I do when you head out to the bar? Hmm? Think I just call up one of my friends from college? No! I just sit here alone and bored debating heavily if it is worth turning on the television on,” Harry yelled. “I need this job! I need to socialize!”

“I’m not saying you can go out and make friends Harry, but you need to quit that café job. My princess will not be seen working!” Viktor said.

“Your princess will do whatever the fuck he wants—OW! Don’t fucking hit me again asshole!” Harry yelled and he curled his fist and punched Viktor in the face for slapping him again.

A murderous glint appeared in Viktor’s eyes and any fight in Harry left him as Viktor pushed him against the wall, his arm pressed against Harry’s throat. Not choking him, but keeping a steady pressure. His face resembling more of an angry bull than human, Viktor shuttered as his nostrils flared.

“Do not, hit me like that… ever again princess,” Viktor seethed angrily. “You understand?”

“Viktor… hurts,” Harry struggled. He tried to push Viktor’s arm away but the older, stronger man just took his arms and slammed them on the wall above Harry’s head. “Answer me princess.”

“Yes… Viktor please… it hurts,” Harry whined. Viktor’s expression softened and he pulled Harry into a hug. “I’m sorry I have to be rough like that, you know I hate disciplining you Harry,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry murmured. “I just wish you wouldn’t hurt me so much…”

“I’m sorry princess, here… let me dress you and we can forget about what happened over dinner,” Viktor whispered. “Afterwards, I’ll fuck you until we’re both unconscious. Sounds good?”

“Yeah…” Harry nodded. Feeling defeated, he allowed Viktor to change him, taking his clothes off gently, religiously revering his body, placing small kisses here and there as he undressed and dressed Harry in the suit. It felt nice… yet also wrong wearing it. Harry did not understand why it felt wrong, he couldn’t place the source of this odd feeling, but it just seemed like he did not earn to wear such a beautiful suit. However, he did not voice his concern to Viktor. He just wanted to forget about their argument, forget about Viktor hurting him again, and focus on the sex that will come after dinner. For some reason, the sex was always better after they argue like that.


	4. Day After

Fourth Cup

Day After

Harry woke up sore. After their argument and dinner date, they returned to their apartment only for Viktor to fuck his princess for the rest of the night. He was especially aggressive last night and while Harry loved every moment with it, he wished that their argument and Viktor’s punches didn’t started it.

Groaning, he checked his phone to see that it was about five-fifteen in the early morning. He hesitated for a moment before making his decision. As he dressed, he heard Viktor move from behind him.

“Come back to bed princess,” Viktor muttered, “the sun’s not even out.”

“I can’t,” Harry said, his voice wavering a little. “I need to head to work.”

“We’ve sorted that out yesterday,” Viktor muttered sleepily, not even opening his eyes. “You’re not working anymore. We’ll live off of my money from my new job.”

“Well until then, I will continue working at my job,” Harry said. “Besides, I need a reason to go outside and just walking around is boring.”

He could sense Viktor’s disappointment, but he surprised himself by finding he didn’t care. He continued dressing while Viktor huffed to himself but stayed in bed. Harry gave a soft sigh once he was fully dressed and walked around the bed. He bent and kissed Viktor’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispered. “Have a good day…”

He was at the door to their bedroom when Viktor’s voice called out bemoaning, “When will I see you again?”

“The café closes at ten at night,” Harry said. “I’ll be home around ten thirty.”

“That’s too long… stay here so I can stare at my princess lovingly,” Viktor groaned.

Harry frowned, “I can’t… I have to go to work.”

“Please Harry, till ten is a long time,” Viktor moaned. Harry sighed and went back to the bed. He climbed in it and hugged Viktor’s back. “My Princess,” Viktor smiled.

“My love,” Harry sighed. “If you miss me… you can come to the café… it’s called The Three Broomsticks. I’ll be working so I can’t be with you for hours but… we can still talk for a while. There are seats at the counter. Okay?” Harry waited for Viktor to respond. His lover remained quiet, his body stiff under Harry’s touch. The young man sighed and kissed the back of his neck. “Water bill should be getting high, so you take the shower today. Okay? I’ll freshen up at work. See you later Viktor, love you.”

Viktor still was quiet as Harry left the bed. Harry frowned, but said nothing as he pocketed his phone and keys and went out the door.

His walk to work was uneventful. There weren’t many people in the streets, and even if there were shadier characters, Harry didn’t fear them. Hell, he would probably know a few of them from the times he and Viktor head to pubs and bars on the weekend. The lights at the Three Broomsticks were off and Harry grabbed the door and rattled it, only to find that it was locked. His phone told him that it was only Five-forty. _Guess I’ll wait,_ he thought to himself.

He leaned against the door and looked around. The sun still haven’t looked as though it was about to rise though the streets were barely filling out with the morning birds. Two figures were walking towards Harry. One of them was Sirius, his boss, while the other was a sandy-blonde man with a thin expression and body. “Harry!” Sirius gasped, “I had no idea you were here so early.”

“I just got here,” Harry shrugged. “I woke up early and decided to head out… is that a problem?”

“No, no problem at all,” Sirius said. “Ahh, I should introduce you, Harry, this is Remus, my husband. Remus, this is my newest employee, Harry Potter.”

There was a sort of surprised look on Remus’s face that confused Harry as they shook hands. “Nice to meet you,” Harry said.

Sirius pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, “Well, come on in Harry,” Sirius said.

“Thanks…” Harry said as the three walked into the empty café. “If you don’t mind, I’m just going to go and change now,” he said, pointing to the employee’s room.

“Of course,” Sirius nodded. “Ahh, Harry, as a rule I always make breakfast for my staff to start the day, I find that it boosts moral, do you like anything in particular?”

Harry stopped, looking flushed. “Uhh…” He bit his bottom lip. Usually he and Viktor skip breakfast since that’s the cheaper option. “I… actually haven’t eaten breakfast in a few years,” he admitted.

“Haven’ eaten breakfast!” Sirius gasped. “Harry! That is entirely unhealthy of you!”

“I know but it’s just cheaper that way…” Harry said, muttering the last part. Sirius and Remus shared a concerned look.

“Harry,” Remus said, “pardon my asking but how old are you again?”

“Twenty-three,” Harry said.

“Twenty-three!” Remus said, “But you barely look eighteen!”

Harry frowned and shuffled awkwardly. “I’m just fine with tea, thanks,” he said before going into the employee room. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, opening the door and staring at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked royally fucked, black bags under his eyes, hair a total mess. His clothes looked as though they weren’t washed for weeks (they weren’t), faded and lack of any color. Sighing, Harry threw away any shame he had as he took off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his underwear.

He looked at the mirror and cursed silently. He brought his hand to his throat. There was a clear red mark where Viktor grabbed him. He sniffled at the sight of it. He wished Viktor wouldn’t be so violent with him. The man wasn’t violent, not in the beginning, when they started dating. Viktor was sweet and caring, looking out for Harry. He was only rough when they had sex, and even then, it was Harry who started it. But now, with their money situation… Viktor’s anger comes out and it always found its way to Harry. Viktor would apologize immediately after but… it would only make Harry wish for the past.

“Suck it up Harry,” he muttered to himself, “as soon as our money is good… we can move out of that shithole and everything will be fine. You’ll see.”

He turned on the sink and took out a few paper towels, wetting them then rubbing them along his body like a sponge. The paper towels were rough against his skin, but he didn’t care. Once he was sure he was wet enough, he put soap from the soap pump on it and began rubbing his body again, wincing every now and again when a dry part of the paper towels rubbed against his body. It was especially hard against his arm pits, which were thankfully hairless. The young man was so focused on cleaning himself that he did not hear the door open and close behind him.

“Harry, you were taking a while, your tea is ready and I was wo—“Sirius’s words died as he stood there in a state of total shock. Harry froze too, perfectly in Sirius’s view, his arm in the air, still wet with suds. Harry’s face immediately turned red and quick as a flash, he slammed the bathroom door shut. “Harry! Harry open up,” Sirius called out.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Harry panicked as he tried to dry himself quickly. Tears quickly welling and falling from his eyes. “Mr. Black I am so sorry! I will never do it again! I’ll leave now if that is what you want! I am so sorry,” he cried. Around him was a mess of wet paper towels, that looked to be sticking to the floor if not ripping into pieces as Harry did his best to dress while he cried. “I’m so sorry Mr. Black, I’m so—ahh!” His foot landed on the slippery mess of paper towels as he pushed it through his pants. He lost his balance as his foot went flying, and he fell, smashing his head against the wall.

“Harry!” Sirius yelled out in a panic. There was a couple of bangs at the door before Sirius barged in with Remus in tow. “Harry!” he said again when he saw the boy, bending down to get him in a sitting position. “Harry, are you alright?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Black, I’m so sorry,” Harry said, his words were thankfully not slurred.

“Harry, calm down, calm down I’m not firing you. Remus, turn the water off and help me get Harry to a couch,” Sirius said, looking up at his husband.

Remus nodded and quickly shut the sink off before grabbing one of Harry’s arm while Sirius got the other. The two helped Harry to his feet and walked him to the couch where they laid him down. “Do we need an ambulance?” Remus asked.

“No ambulance please,” Harry said, his face red and puffed from crying, “too expensive. I’ll leave Mr. Black… I’m so sorry…”

“Harry Potter, you are not fired,” Sirius sighed. “As your boss, however, I want to know why you were cleaning yourself in the employee bathroom.” Harry hung his head in shame. Sirius and Remus shared a look.

“I’ll… go and check on breakfast,” Remus said and he left the room. Sirius waited a moment.

“Harry, it’s just us now, okay? Whatever you say will stay between you and me, I promise,” Sirius whispered. “Okay?”

Harry nodded slowly. Though he only knew the man for a day, he felt like he could trust his boss.

“Good now… why did you try bathing here? Why not at home?” Sirius asked.

“Water is too expensive… Viktor and I have quick showers together but he wasn’t in a good mood,” Harry whispered. “So I thought… I thought… that I could freshen up here… I’m sorry Mr. Black.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Sirius said. “But you should try to wash daily…”

Harry nodded again. His face slowly was turning back to his normal paleness. Because of this, Sirius’s eyes immediately went to the red mark on his neck. “Harry… did Viktor do this to you?” he asked softly.

“It’s only because of our money problems,” Harry whispered. “I hit him too… punched him.”

“Harry…”

“Please… I know it isn’t right but… everything will get better once we have more money. I need this job Mr. Black, please,” Harry looked up at Sirius with pleading eyes.

“Harry, I told you already, you will not lose your job,” Sirius said sweetly. “Now… how much have you cleaned?”

“My chest and arms… I was going to do my hair when you spotted me,” Harry admitted.

“With our hand soap? Harry that is very back for your hair,” Sirius said. “Stay there and do not move, understand? I will be back in a minute…” He left Harry as well. Harry just stayed on the couch, his pants barely hanging on, his underwear soaked from the water running down his body. He was too ashamed to even think of moving. _I want to disappear forever._

Sirius returned a moment later holding a small bottle of shampoo and a very, very large silver mixing bowl. “Remus complains that I overpack for everything, but honestly you never know when stuff like this is needed,” he said. He set both of them on the small coffee table then looked at Harry. “If you don’t mind… I would like to wash your hair,” Sirius said. “I would rather you not move around too much after your fall.”

Harry was too ashamed to refuse. So he just nodded and Sirius went off to find a stool to rest the mixing bowl on. He filled the bowl with warm water and moved Harry so his head was leaning over the couch’s arm and almost into the bowl. He cleaned his hands and put on gloves before wetting Harry’s hair, taking the water from the bowl and rubbing his fingers through Harry’s hair. It felt good, Sirius’s touches were soft, gentle and father-like. Harry’s mind drifted back to his parents. He missed them so much. He knew that he could always call them or text them but… he was too ashamed to do so, too scared. He was afraid of what they were going to say, if they were going to yell at him for his life choices, or worse, lead to an argument that will estrange Harry either from them or Viktor forever.

However, these awful thoughts seemed to flow out of his head as Sirius massaged the shampoo in, working professionally as he made sure to wash every inch of Harry’s hair. He rinsed it and Harry felt a real towel drop on his head. “Right, from now on I want you to shower before you come to work. If you feel uncomfortable using your shower because of money restraints, you’ll come to my home and shower there. I only live a block from the café, so it isn’t far,” Sirius said.

Harry had to resist saying ‘Yes dad’ for a moment, his mind still on his parents. Instead he dried his head with the towel as well as the rest of his body. Sirius left so Harry could change in private, and when the boy came out he saw that the other workers have already arrived.

“Morning Harry, you look fresh today,” Blaise smiled. “Had some fun with your boyfriend last night?” he winked.

“Yeah… I did,” Harry nodded.

“Morning mate, want some coffee?” Ron asked.

“No but if there’s tea I would love some,” Harry said.

“It’ll be ready soon,” Sirius smiled. “Come have a seat boys,” he led them to a table next to the windows, and the four sat down.

“Does Sirius and Remus do this every morning?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Ron nodded. “Since it’s just the five of us now and we work all day and into the night, he and Remus make sure we eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

“He’s like our Da like that,” Seamus said.

“Our own personal Daddy,” Blaise joked. “Not that I would complain. The two of them make a very handsome couple.”

Harry glanced back towards the counter and watched the two of them work. He nodded, they do make a handsome couple. “Anyway Harry, tell us, what did you do last night?” Blaise asked, his eyebrows wiggling.

“W-what?” Harry blushed.

“Come on mate,” Seamus smiled, “we’re all gay dudes here. We can take it.”

“I…we just…” Harry shifted in his seat feeling a little uncomfortable.

“God, knock it off guys, you’re embarrassing him,” Ron said, “you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to Harry.”

“Thank you…” Harry said in a small voice. He glanced back at Sirius and Remus for a moment then asked, “I uhh shouldn’t be asking this on my first full day but uhh… do we have any days off?”

“Yeah, we do,” Blaise said. “Sirius refuses to open on Sunday and major holidays. So we’re off on those days.”

“Ohh that is nice of him,” Harry said with a soft smile. He looked back at Sirius, smiling, “He really is like a dad, huh?”

A few minutes later Sirius and Remus joined them at the table, layout out plates of freshly made eggs and bacon with toast in front of them along with two pots, one full of tea and the other coffee.

“Eat up boys, we have a busy day ahead of us,” Sirius said. The six of them ate in silence. Harry took nervous, small bites as he glanced around. Ron and Seamus both scarfed down their food, while Blaise took measured bites. Remus and Sirius ate at a slow pace, but Harry noticed that the older adults looked around the table to make sure everyone was eating. The silence which was only broken by the sounds of knives and forks clinking against their plates soon was deafened by talk as Ron, Seamus, and Blaise started to talk animatedly as Harry just watched.

When they were done, Harry offered to clean the dishes. Sirius followed him. “Harry… are you sure you are okay?” he asked.

“Yes I am Sirius,” Harry nodded. “But uhh… if you and Remus can just keep it between us?”

“Of course, that is without question,” Sirius nodded. “And I am serious about you using our bathroom at my home if you need to shower. You need to start looking after yourself more than you do so.”

“I know… it’s just with money and Mrs. Lestrange hating us… I just want to save up so Viktor and I can move out of there,” Harry sighed.

Sirius nodded. He looked as though he wanted to say something but kept quiet, instead leaving Harry to finish cleaning the dishes. When the boy was done, it was six-thirty and Sirius unlocked the front doors for the customers. He gave Remus one last kiss and his husband waved the boys goodbye.

A few moments after Remus left, the doors open and the morning crowd shuffled in, looking like tired dehydrated zombies aching for caffeine to save their lives. There were two registers and the boys divided, Harry with Blaise and Seamus with Ron, as Seamus and Blaise worked the register while Ron and Harry made their orders. Harry was sweating in ten minutes, he was gracious for the hair treatment Sirius did because somehow his hair stayed perfectly still and clean as he rushed to make as much cups of coffee as he could.

The rush seemed to last forever as the next two hours slowly ticked by with endless lines of customers, some choosing to stay and drink while most rushed out with their coffee. Near the end of the second hour, Blaise and Harry switched places. As the last of the rush hour drew to an end, Harry was surprised to see a familiar face.

“Draco Malfoy was it?” he smiled.

“Yes, now give me coffee,” Draco snapped. Blaise laughed from behind Harry and the younger boy felt the older press against him as he said, “You have to use your manners, Draco.”

“Shut up,” Draco snapped. He looked at Harry. “…”

“Harry….” Blaise breathed out slowly.

“Harry,” Draco said, “this is my order, remember it well. For the mornings I take a large plain coffee black, no sugar. The afternoon I order a large pumpkin spice latte since it is the fall. Understood?”

“One large coffee black with no sugar in the morning, and one large pumpkin spice latte in the afternoon,” Harry repeated. “Seems easy to remember Draco.” He gave Draco a smile that caused the blonde to blush.

“Y-Yes,” Draco cleared his throat. He looked between Harry and Blaise. “And I want you to make it Potter. Just to make sure you got it right.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry nodded. He moved back to the machine while Blaise and Draco whispered, glancing over at Harry every now and again. He couldn’t catch much words but had a suspicion that they were talking about him. He finished the order and gave it to Draco. “Here you go,” he smiled sweetly. “A plain coffee with no sugar or milk.”

Draco took a taste and licked his lips slowly. “Adequate Harry… but you have much to learn,” he said. “Blaise.” He gave a short nod and left, leaving a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

“The change’s your tip,” Blaise said, patting Harry’s shoulder. “Act fast before the next costumer comes.” Harry quickly did as he was told, and the work continued. He moved from the counter to wait the tables, talking with customers and cleaning the tables before charming a customer here and there for a refill. Harry’s feet were quickly becoming sore, but he refused to sit down as long as customers were still there. He had to prove both to himself and Sirius that he was okay.

At half past twelve, Harry was starving but he promised himself one more customer, one more customer then he will eat. Seamus and Blaise were taking their lunch break now, so it was only him and Ron at the registers when the doors opened, and Harry felt his heart do a summersault.

Viktor was walking in, and he was dressed in a relaxed suit Harry knew they didn’t own. It was a simple suit, white button down shirt and black coat that hugged his frame and showed off his physical strength. His muscular legs were hidden underneath a pair of black slacks, and his shoes looked new and freshly waxed. Behind Viktor was a handsome man with dark hair and eyes with pale skin wearing an expensive suit.

“Viktor, you visited,” Harry smiled.

“I did, I wanted to see personally where my princess is working,” Viktor nodded. “Harry, this is my boss, Tom Riddle. Mr. Riddle, this is my princess for the last five years, Harry Potter.”

“Potter… it is a pleasure to meet you,” Mr. Riddle said, taking Harry’s hand in a surprisingly strong handshake. “He has told me some about you, Mr. Potter.”

“I… thank you sir,” Harry said. “Mr. Riddle, Viktor, welcome to the Three Broomsticks,” Harry said with a soft smile, “what would you like to order?”

Mr. Riddle looked around the establishment with a bored gaze before turning back to Harry. “Coffee. Medium, black, two sugars.”

“Coming up sir, and you Viktor—”

“He is on the clock, he will not drink,” Mr. Riddle interrupted.

“Oh-ohh… okay then,” Harry said. He turned and went to quickly make Mr. Riddle’s order. It took him only a minute and he rang Mr. Riddle up. The man paid and turned to leave.

“My princess… you really should be at home,” Viktor sighed.

“The money I’m earning is helping to fuel our dream,” Harry said. “As soon as we’re out of that shitty apartment we’ll talk about it, but until then I am staying here.”

Viktor glared at Harry and looked as though he was about to say something when Mr. Riddle called out, “Krum! Hurry up.”

Viktor had a sour expression. He looked back between his boss and Harry and gave his boyfriend a kiss. “We will talk about this later,” he threatened.

“After we move out,” Harry stressed. “I love you Viktor.”

“I love you too Harry,” Viktor said. Harry watched as his boyfriend left and sighed. He didn’t know why but he felt tense.

“Scary… that was your boyfriend?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, and his new boss,” Harry nodded. “I could feel the tension from here mate. You don’t look so good, why don’t you sit down and have lunch? I’ll drag Blaise out to cover you.”

“Yeah… yeah, that sounds good,” Harry nodded. His feet felt like steel as he dragged them away from the counter and towards the employee room. Seamus and Blaise were sitting at the table talking while scrolling through their phones. On the table was a pizza pie the five of them have ordered. “Blaise,” Harry said softly, “do you think you can—”

“Yeah sure, on it,” Blaise said. “Take a load off Harry.” He stood up and patted Harry’s shoulder when he passed the young man. Harry took his spot and groaned loudly as he sat down.

“Tough time?” Seamus asked.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Harry sighed. “my boyfriend visited with his boss and I just felt this huge tension. Not just from the boss but from Viktor as well. He’s still not happy I have this job.”

“Well, can I be a bit rude?” Seamus asked, handing Harry a slice.

“Go ahead,” Harry said before taking a bite.

“Your boyfriend sounds like an arse and a shithead,” Seamus cursed. “Men like him should only give commands in the bed, and even then it is up to you to follow ‘em, you hear me?”

Harry frowned. “He wasn’t always like that… yeah he and my folks don’t get along but he always looks out for me.”

Seamus looked a little disappointed but stayed silent. They ate for a bit before Seamus said, “I know it’s not my place to judge mate, just wanted to say it and all.”

“Thanks,” Harry said. “I know that Viktor isn’t treating me the best… last night instead of celebrating our anniversary, we just had this huge argument about money and jobs… that’s what most of our conversations have been about. Money and how we don’t have any.” He sighed and looked down at the slice he was eating. “Even now I feel guilty that I’m making Viktor mad but… we need the money, just to move away from Mrs. Lestrange… my landlord.”

“Ahh…” Seamus nodded. “Guess Dean and I are just lucky, we have a nice apartment bout ten minutes from here, lovely landlord. And good space too.”

“How do you guys survive not seeing each other for a long time?” Harry asked. “We’re basically working sixteen hours a day.”

“Sixteen hours for Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday,” Seamus said. Harry frowned in confusion.

“Did Sirius really not tell you our hours?” Seamus chuckled. “How do you think we’re so busy? Because everybody is obsessed with the Three Broomstick’s unconventional hours! Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday are the long days, Thursday is from six till four, Friday it’s till two and we open at eight, and Saturday’s fun because we close at twelve and we’re off on Sunday.”

“That… that just doesn’t make sense!” Harry gasped.

“It works,” Seamus shrugged. “So since today’s Wednesday, tomorrow we have a shorter day and even shorter on Friday and Saturday.”

Harry sighed, “I guess that’s good. Hang on… Sixteen times three… plus… ten plus six… plus another six… that’s seventy hours a week!”

“And the benefits are amazing,” Seamus nodded. “Way better than any café or coffee shop in this city. You know, you’re very lucky you’ve gotten a job here.”

Harry nodded, his mind going to earlier this morning with what happened in this room. “Yeah, I am,” he said softly. “And, I don’t care what Viktor says, I’m not going to quit this job. This is the first time since college that I felt I had control over my life.”

“That’s the spirit,” Seamus cheered. He soon finished his pizza and went out to relieve Ron, who ran in and began eating the remaining slices. They both worked at the remaining slices, both talking about their childhood. As an only child, Harry was fascinated that Ron had to grow up with five brothers and a sister.

“Harry,” Blaise said as he poked his head in, “Draco’s here and he’s bitching up a storm. Says he wants you to make his order.”

“I’m coming,” Harry said.

Outside Blaise was right, Draco was standing at the counter, his arms crossed. He was either ignorant or ignoring the growing line behind him. “Finally, there you are,” Draco sighed.

“Hello Draco,” Harry smiled. “I’ll start your order right away. Blaise, do you think you can take care of the people behind him?” He began making Draco’s pumpkin spice latte while Blaise took care of the customers behind Draco.

“You remembered,” Draco said, looking at the drink.

“Of course I did,” Harry smiled.

“Impressive…” Draco said. He took a sip of his drink and looked at Harry. “I believe I’ll be drinking it here. You’ll have your tip when I am done.”

“Okay…” Harry said, looking a tad confused. Draco made his way to a corner of the café and sat down. He took out his phone and his attention fell to that as he took small sips from his latte.

“Strange, Draco never drinks here,” Blaise hummed. “Oh well, the bastard must be planning something… or just avoiding his father. Harry, I need three small coffees with milk no sugar!”

“Got it!” Harry nodded. As he worked, however, Harry kept one eye on Draco. He stayed in his seat, drinking softly, his eyes never adverting from his phone. When he left twenty minutes later, Harry went to the table to collect his tip and was shocked to see a note underneath the twenty-dollar bill.

_I want to ask you out on an outing Harry Saturday after your work is done. No need to tell any brutes or gossipers. Below is my number. Whether you want to go or not, you will text me your decision._

_Thank you for the coffee, it was actually delicious, better than Blaise’s._

Underneath was a number.


	5. Saturday Dates

Fifth Cup

Saturday Dates

Harry hid Draco’s note from Viktor as he thought about it. The man was strange to Harry, from their brief interactions Malfoy was brisk, if not a little rude… yet somehow Harry had a feeling he impressed the young man. Every day since the letter, Draco came and sat to drink his drink, his eyes always on Harry as the small brunette worked. Whenever Harry handed him his coffee, Draco’s fingers would always find a way on Harry’s skin. It was always gently brushes, light touches… Harry’s heart and breath fluttered every time, as if waiting for the full force but never getting it. Draco’s touches made Harry’s mind go back to his love, Viktor, and he couldn’t help but compare them.

Draco’s softness and Viktor’s hardness. Viktor can be soft at times, and gentle even, but when they kiss it is always like a wildfire of passion, their touches a physical fight of domination and submission, and the sex was as if Harry was experiencing every type of apocalyptic event twelve times over before a climatic explosion in both his ass and cock. He loved it, he craved it… yet he always wanted to feel it’s opposite. He wanted to feel soft kisses, slow thrusts and careful bites, he wanted to see how it would feel two bodies molding slowly into one, yet he knew that he would never feel that with Viktor. He was too much a brute, an Alpha, and Harry was his bitch.

And the strange thing was, Harry loved it and hated it at the same time.

He wanted something different, something sweeter. So on Friday morning, when the café was only open from eight in the morning to two in the afternoon, Harry wrote his answer on Draco’s usual order. _I will._

When there was a lull in business, Draco walked up to Harry, looking rather pleased with himself. “I’ve got your message,” he smirked.

“Yeah…” Harry blushed.

“Good, then I will see you tomorrow at noon,” Draco said. “We will have lunch together. I will pick you up from here.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Harry nodded.

“Good, just make sure your brute doesn’t harass you then,” Draco said, and he left.

Harry frowned, and grumbled to himself, “Viktor is not a brute!” before going back to his work. He was left in an off mood for the rest of the day, but found that he couldn’t regret agreeing to meet up with Draco.

Viktor picked Harry up after work. He was wearing a sharp-looking uniform, and was looking very disgruntled. “Anything the matter?” Harry frowned.

“Work,” Viktor grunted.

Harry frowned. He held onto Viktor’s arm as they walked, Viktor keeping his free hand in his pocket. “What happened?” Harry asked innocently.

Viktor was silent for a moment as they walked through the crowded streets. Harry remained quiet, letting his lover collect his thoughts. “Goyle wants me to go to the pub with him tomorrow, meet some of my other coworkers there. Mr. Riddle has kept me busy, so I did not exactly meet my coworkers.”

“Ohh,” Harry frowned. “I guess that’s good… but can you promise me that you won’t drink too much again?”

“I never drink too much princess,” Viktor growled out.

Harry frowned and muttered under his breath, “Yeah sure, like the last time where you passed out in front of our door.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Harry sighed. “Well, have fun with Goyle I guess, I’ll be with Blaise and some friends from work,” he quickly lied. “So you don’t have to pick me up tomorrow.”

Viktor stopped for a moment, a thin look on his face. “I see,” he said shortly.

Harry glared at his lover and huffed. “You go out with your friends all the time! I just want to hang out with mine for a while.”

“They are not your friends,” Viktor growled out. “They’re your _coworkers._ ”

“And my friends,” Harry said. “Look, I don’t need your permission to go, alright? I’ll see you tomorrow when I get home.”

Viktor looked sour but did not let his anger known in public. They continued silently to their apartment. As soon as the door was closed, Harry walked towards their room and began gathering up their laundry. “I’m going down to the basement to do out laundry before Mrs. Lestrange comes along,” he yelled out to Viktor, who fell onto their couch to turn on their television.

“I’m not done talking to you princess,” he grumbled.

“I know you’re not Viktor,” Harry sighed, throwing dirty pairs of underwear into a nearby hamper. He looked around at the floor, seeing the piles of clothing in disarray and sighed, “We really should buy a dresser,” he said. “Would make it easier to know which clothes is clean or dirty.”

“I’ll think about it princess,” Viktor grumbled.

 _Great, he’s in one of those moods,_ Harry thought to himself.

“It would make it easier also to find those sexy clothes you’ve gotten for me,” Harry said. “You know how I _love_ to parade in them in front of you. Especially when doing chores.”

“I’ll buy one later then,” Viktor said dismissively. “Can you be quiet? The news is on, they’re doing the sports report.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright, but just think about what you want for dinner, alright?”

“Yes, princess.”

Harry shook his head and bent down to pick up one of the “sexy clothes” he owned. It was a bright purple jockstrap that went with a matching top that just hung on his shoulders. He brought it for their third anniversary, and the two loved it ever since. He lifted the clothes cautiously to his nose before throwing it in the hamper. When the basket was full, he walked out of the room and looked at his boyfriend, sitting at the couch with his feet on the small coffee table watching the television.

“If you want, I can do your uniform separate,” Harry said.

“Thanks Harry,” Viktor said, not even looking from the television. Harry sighed and shook his head. _Tomorrow can’t come soon enough._

Harry found that he was rather excited for his outing with Draco Malfoy on the day of, more so then he was yesterday. That night, he and Viktor fucked, and while Harry loved the roughness, it only made him want to feel the gentleness Draco could offer. His heart was torn, however, whenever he realized he was comparing the two.

He brought in his outfit for the outing in the morning, and as soon as Sirius announced it was closing time, Harry ran into the employee’s room and changed into the tight black leather pants that made his ass look great and dark-green button down shirt. The leather was well-worn, it was almost like a second skin to Harry as he walked around easily with no awkward squeaks. When he walked out of the employee room, he was greeted with a couple wolf whistles from Blaise and Seamus.

“Damn Harry! I didn’t know you could look so good,” Seamus smiled brightly, “you and Viktor have a kinky date today?”

“No actually, I’m just going for a friendly outing with Draco Malfoy,” Harry smiled.

“Well damn Harry… if that’s how you dress for friendly dates, I should date you every night,” Blaise smirked.

Harry laughed and gave Blaise an easy smile, “Well if you play your cards right Blaise, I’ll love to go on a date.”

“But until then, he is mine. Hands off, Zabini,” Draco’s voice filled the café as he walked in. Harry turned to his date and smiled, thoughts of his boyfriend and soon infidelity washing from his mind. _This is just a friendly date,_ he thought to himself. _Just want to learn more about Draco._

Draco Malfoy, in Harry’s opinion, seemed to never disappoint in the dressing compartment. His clothes looked designer, wearing black slacks and long sleeve shirt that was folded neatly at his elbows. He was wearing an emerald blazer over the shirt. There was a gold chain hanging in a perfect low arch from the blazer pocket. “Harry, it is nice to see you dress up well,” Draco said.

“Thank you Draco,” Harry smiled. “You look nice as well.”

“Of course I do,” Draco said arrogantly. “Does the—Viktor know that we’re heading out?”

“He thinks I’m going out on a friendly date with some friends, which I am,” Harry stressed. He thought he saw Draco frown, but he quickly replaced it with a smile and an “Of course Harry, come on.”

He offered his arm for Harry. Harry stared at it for a moment before wrapping his arm around Draco’s offered one. “Blaise, I will talk with you later,” Draco said in a cocky tone. “Harry, let us go off, I have reservation at a restaurant, and it is a bit of a drive.”

“Alright,” Harry smiled.

Draco escorted Harry out of the café and he looked back to see his coworkers waving him goodbye. Sirius and Remus were outside, and Harry caught a snippet of a conversation Remus was having on the phone as he was escorted to Draco’s car, which turned out to be a new-looking range rover. “…fine, but I still think you should call…”

“That’s a very nice car,” Harry smiled.

“Thanks, I brought it a month ago,” Draco sighed. “Don’t worry about dirting it,” he said as he unlocked the car with a press of a button. Harry nodded as he opened his door and slid inside. Draco got in the driver’s seat. “So, where are we going?” Harry asked as Draco turned the car on and the radio began playing.

“Like I said, a restaurant I have reservations at. It is a bit of a drive, but it’ll be worth it. After all, my family owns it,” Draco said calmly, as if explaining the weather. Harry stared at him in disbelief. Draco glanced his way a few times and shrugged, “What? The Malfoys own a few companies, surely you know that.”

“No… I did not,” Harry frowned. “Just how rich are you?”

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Draco laughed, as though he was chastising Harry. “The Malfoys are one of the richest families in the city! If not the richest.”

Harry continued to stare at Draco in complete and utter disbelief. He couldn’t comprehend that he was just sitting next to so much… so much money! The young man probably wiped his nose with tissues that costed more than his apartment! He started to shuffle uncomfortable in his seat, feeling suddenly small and insignificant. Draco did not notice this as he started prattling on and on about the few companies his family owns.

“Draco,” Harry interrupted him. “Did you… did you ask me out as a pity outing?”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked.

“Or… is this to mock the poor worker in a café?” Harry asked.

Draco frowned, looking completely bewildered. “Harry, what are you talking about?”

“You… Draco, you don’t know about my uh, financial situation? You didn’t overhear it or have Blaise tell you?” Harry asked.

“No, why? Aren’t you well off like everyone else?” Draco asked.

Harry frowned. “No, I’m not,” he said. “I’m poor. I live in a shit apartment with my boyfriend owned by a landlady who hates us. We have to worry about using the shower everyday because we might not pay our water bills, budget small amounts of food, we barely have a proper bed, and not counting these, my work clothes are the nicest clothes I have.”

“You mean… you actually have to _think_ about taking a shower?” Draco frowned.

“Yes.”

“Well did you take one today? Smells like you did,” Draco commented. Harry pursed his lips. Draco noticed this and asked, “Did I say something to offend you?”

“Yes,” Harry bit shortly.

“Well… what was it?”

“Your arrogance in assuming people had money,” Harry said.

“Well… sorry then,” Draco said. Harry sighed and decided to put it to rest, he figured that hanging on the issue today would just ruin their outing.

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “So… you work for your father, right? What do you do?”

“Yes, and I hate the bastard,” Draco said.

“Why?”

“That is a personal question Harry Potter, one that I don’t usually answer before getting you in bed several times,” Draco chuckled. Harry stared at him, his expression showing that he was not entertained by Draco’s joke. Draco’s grin faltered and he sighed, “We just have… different ideas,” he said vaguely.

“Okay,” Harry nodded, knowing when to stop pressing for information. “What about your mother then?”

“Don’t like her either,” Draco said. “As soon as I turned eighteen, I moved away from their home, now I live in a nice apartment near the center of the city.”

“But you still work for your father,” Harry said questionably.

“I need money,” Was Draco’s answer. “And we need to keep up the appearance of solidarity. So please Harry, keep this information to yourself… or else.”

Harry thought it was cute in a weird way that Draco tried to threaten him. He just smiled and nodded, “Of course,” he said, “I have no one to tell it to anyway, and it’s none of my business.” He shrugged.

“Good.”

“So what type of restaurant we’re going to?” Harry asked.

“Italian,” Draco said. “It’s a beautiful day, so I’ve reserved seats outside for us.”

“That sounds nice,” Harry hummed, giving a small smile. “Are you doing this to impress me?”

“Of course,” Draco said. “Although just being in my presence should be impressive enough.”

Harry let out a short laugh and said, “Arrogant to the bone, aren’t you Draco Malfoy?”

“Of course,” Draco smirked, “It adds to my sexual appeal.” He winked at Harry, who rolled his eyes.

“Well you’re too skinny for me to be sexually appealing,” Harry said. “I like my men beefy with muscles.”

Draco laughed and said, “Please Harry, sooner or later you’ll find out I’m _exactly_ what you need. Ahh, we’re here.” He pulled up to a fancy-looking building with small tables sitting outside, sectioned off by the rest of the sidewalk by a small iron fence that was about waist high. There were some couples already sitting outside, with one free table waiting for them. Draco got out of the car after he parked it, and walked around to open Harry’s door.

“What a gentleman,” Harry chuckled.

“Always,” Draco said confidently. Harry smiled as Draco escorted him out of his car and to the empty table. As soon as they sat down, a waiter appeared and silently given them their menus. “They know not to bother with small talk with my family,” Draco said.

“Shame, I like small talk,” Harry sighed as he opened his menu. His stomach growled just at the sight of the list of words. If he could, he would order everything just to bring them back home. _Steady food for a few weeks,_ he thought to himself. But he guessed that Draco wouldn’t allow that, or at least he would refuse to pay for Harry’s meal.

So instead he focused on the menu. “Can we do everything?” Harry asked. “From appetizers to dessert?”

“Of course,” Draco said, “What kind of proper date would this be without all that Harry? Yes… how old are you again Harry? You look absolutely jailbait.”

“Twenty three, so yes Draco, I can drink,” Harry said. “Though I am not fond of it.”

“Oh? And why not?” Draco asked.

Harry frowned. He placed his menu down and looked at Draco. “Viktor… tends to drink heavily. Especially when he is with his ‘friends.’”

“From that sour expression, I take it you do not like them?” Draco hummed.

“Honestly? Not really,” Harry sighed. “They’re all brutish and thug-looking, especially these two men named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They’re both thick, dumb, and makes Viktor do all these terrible things! I told him that these men are not men a model should associate themselves with but… they’ve known each other since high school.”

“Interesting, I had no idea you’ve had strong opinions of my bodyguards, Mr. Potter.”

Harry jumped. He turned to the source of the voice to see Mr. Riddle sitting by them, a glass of red wine lazily swirling in his hand. “Pray, what other opinions do you have about my employees? I suppose your mind is just full of them… looking at your present company.”

“Mr. Riddle!” Harry squeaked. “I-I didn’t see you there!”

“I tend to stay invisible until I want to be notice,” Mr. Riddle said in a bored manner. His eyes moved to Draco, a lecherous smirk appearing, “And Draco… it is so nice to see you again… I am sure to give your father your concerns.”

“Of course sir,” Draco said with a sour expression. Mr. Riddle chuckled darkly and finished his wine before standing. He left the empty glass on the table and left without another word. Both Harry and Draco were quiet for some time.

Harry broke it when he started to feel uncomfortable. “So… you know Mr. Riddle too, huh?”

“He is my father’s associate,” Draco said. “The man just makes me feel… wrong and on edge. How do you know him?”

“He’s Viktor’s boss,” Harry said.

“Well… you should be careful with him,” Draco frowned. “He’s known… both as Mr. Riddle… and another name.”

“What other name?” Harry asked, looking a little scared.

Draco shook his head, “I shouldn’t say it here… it’s superstition really. He’s just a scary man.”

“That my boyfriend works for,” Harry frowned.

“Hey, don’t let them ruin our date, come on, what do you want to eat?” Draco asked. Harry nodded softly and returned his attention to the menu. When he and Draco knew what they wanted, Draco summoned a waiter and they ordered.

“So,” Harry said, “Besides working for your father who you don’t get along with, what else do you do?”

“Besides going to clubs on the weekend with Blaise?” Draco chuckled. “I like to swim, in fact I swim daily; there’s this exclusive gym I am part of, it has an excellent swimming pool there. Maybe if you play your cards right, I’ll take you there one day.”

“Really? I would like that, I haven’t been swimming in forever,” Harry smiled. “Not since college at least.”

“You went to college? And yet you’re working at the café,” Draco frowned.

“Well, Blaise is your best friend and he’s working there,” Harry shrugged.

“Yes because he’s a business major learning how to run a business personally from Sirius, why are you there?” Draco said.

“I need the money,” Harry sighed. “And there’s only so much you can do with an English degree. I mean, teaching is an option but I seriously don’t want to do that.”

“I can understand that,” Draco nodded. “I hate children. So loud and annoying.”

Harry laughed and nodded, “Exactly! I have no patience for them,” he said, giving a soft smile.

“Good, because you’ll need your patience with dealing with your annoying costumers now,” Draco nodded.

“I had no idea you would take so long to get into me,” Harry joked, smiling when he saw Draco blush.

“Please Potter,” Draco said, trying to hide his red face, “You’ll know _exactly_ when I get in you, and the time taken will just be for your tight hole to adjust.”

“Lofty words, Malfoy,” Harry chuckled. “But I wonder if you’re man enough to follow them through…” He leaned forward onto the table with a smirk on his face.

“Oh I’m man enough alright,” Draco smirked, and he quickly leaned across the table, one hand going to the back of Harry’s head as he brought him in for a kiss.

It was dominate, Draco had full control, yet it was also gentle the way Draco’s lips seemed to connect and glide over Harry’s. Somehow it felt like he was simultaneously marking Harry as his property while showing a whole slew of affection and emotions Harry had never felt. He liked it… then he hated it.

Harry’s hands moved to Draco’s chest and with surprising strength, he pushed the blonde off of him. “What the fuck?” he demanded.

“Harry—”

Harry’s hand curled into a fist and he swung for Draco’s face, hitting his cheek perfectly, his hand stinging at the contact, but he felt satisfaction as Malfoy’s face turned with the punch, a dark mark left where his fist made contact as Harry withdrew his fist. Draco stared at Harry, shocked and in disbelief.

Harry glared at Draco with a mixture of hatred and betrayal before he took his leave, bumping into the waiter as he brought their appetizers. Harry quickly grabbed a fistful of his salad to eat on the way home.

Draco, however, stayed in his seat, as if in a state of shock. The waiter stared at him for only a moment before setting the food on the table and leaving him. Minutes later, once Harry was gone from view, Draco’s hands moved automatically into his pocket to fish out his cellphone and he dialed Blaise’s number.

“Draco? I thought you and Harry are on your date, or have you ran out of talking points?” Blaise joked.

“He punched me,” Draco said.

“What?”

“He punched me! The bastard punched me!” Draco yelled.

“No way,” Blaise laughed, “What did you do?”

“It’s not my fault! I just kissed him,” Draco grumbled. He rubbed his cheek and felt his cock throb as he thought about the anger on Harry’s face. “Know what… I liked it. The anger Harry had, the pure passion in his anger… it’s entirely sexy.”

“So what now?”

“Now… I need to see that passion more, see that boy in pure emotions,” Draco chuckled. “And convince him that I am the man he needs, and not that brute.”


	6. Familial Visits

Sixth Cup

Familial Visits

Harry ran all the way to the pub he knew Viktor would be at. His feet hurt, his face was reddened with tears that began to spill as his anger subsided and a saddening guilt took over. _I was so fucking stupid what was I thinking?_ He cried to himself as he ran.

The pub was a bit of a dirty-looking place, a smoky place filled with men of all shapes and sizes, the smell of cigar smoke and beer assaulting Harry’s nostrils as he ran inside. He hated smoking, and was entirely grateful that Viktor never took up that habit. He found his boyfriend at the bar front, sitting on a barstool and laughing at a joke Vincent Crabbe made. The thick man, thick with a mixture of muscle and fat, giggling perverted with his joke. It was always perverted jokes with Crabbe. Harry rushed to Viktor and latched onto his back, “Viktor,” he cried.

“Princess? What’s going on?” Viktor slurred, turning around. “My sweet princess has graced us with his presence!” he said to his friends. He was drunk, but Harry didn’t care.

“Viktor please,” Harry cried. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

Viktor noticed Harry’s grief-filled face and seemed to sober up instantly. “Harry… Harry baby what’s wrong?” He asked, pulling the smaller boy up easily. Harry latched onto his neck and cried into his chest.

Harry looked up only for a second, his eyes shining with tears, “Please…” he whispered.

Viktor nodded. He moved Harry so he was being carried like a baby, his head still buried in Viktor’s chest, and stood up. “I’ll talk to you lot later,” he said. Harry felt his body bouncing slightly as Viktor ran home, earning them odd looks and stares, but neither men cared. They passed by Mrs. Lestrange who tried to stop them, but Viktor flashed through her, up the staircases, onto their floor, and into their apartment.

Harry was never happier to be in the dingy little space as Viktor moved him gently to the bed, and knelt down to remove his shoes. “Rest princess,” he whispered, “I’ll take care of you…”

“I’m sorry,” Harry sniffled, feeling grateful for Viktor’s actions. This is the man he fell in love with. The kind, gentle man who will strong hand Harry during their intimate moments.

“Shh… it’s okay princess, I’ll get you your drink, and then you can tell me what happened,” Viktor whispered. “How do you want to be dressed…”

“Naked please,” Harry murmured. Viktor nodded and slowly undressed Harry, kissing his flesh as it appeared from the clothes. Harry just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of gentleness from Viktor, trying his best to forget what happened with Draco, and his feelings he felt in that moment. When he was fully naked, Harry laid on the bed as Viktor moved to their kitchen. There was a small clinkering of cups, silence, then the sound of their teapot whistling a couple of minutes later.

Viktor walked in with a steaming tea cup and placed it next to the bed. He removed his clothes, revealing his sculped, masculine muscled body and flaccid thick dick. Harry sat up in the bed and took a sip of the hot chocolate Viktor made for him. Viktor got into the bed and pulled his princess onto him, so that Harry was relaxing against his chest, his flaccid cock pressing against Harry’s opening. “What happened princess?” he asked.

Harry sniffled. “I love you,” he began. “I love you so much Viktor… even when you get in your moods. Even when I miss the gentleness… I love you so much. … But I betrayed that, I betrayed you. I lied. I wasn’t going out with friends from work. I was going out with one friend, a costumer. For a second I thought about the gentleness love gives, how… how it would feel as he looked as though he would give me that gentleness. But I never was going to act on it, I felt guilty enough just having those thoughts Viktor. I focused on just being friends with him, to keep it as being friends. We went to this fancy-looking restaurant. A place that we could never afford with our jobs now… I ran into your boss… he scares me but you need the money, we need the money, until you make it big with our modeling dream… He left, leaving just me and my friend. We talked, it was awkward yet nice at the same time. I… I forgot what exactly we were talking about but… before the appetizers even came… he kissed me” Tears were falling from Harry’s face again, fresh with a guilty sadness. “It lasted for a second but the worst thing about it is that it reminded me of you, how you kissed me… showing me your dominance, my open submission and the gentleness that we both know is there.”

He felt Viktor’s arms tighten around his body. When the man spoke, his voice was strained, “What did you do… princess?”

“Pushed him away… punched him in the face,” Harry said, earning himself a sad chuckle. “And then I ran all the way to you. Please Viktor… won’t you forgive me?”

“This is not your fault my princess,” Viktor said, though he held onto Harry tightly. “It is that disgusting, horrible perverted friend of yours! Which one was it? The black one? Or one of the Irish ones?”

Harry frowned. “I…it was…” He tried to say Draco’s name but found that his voice failed him. “I can’t… please Viktor, make me forget. In that kiss, it was like he was marking me as his property when I am your princess! Please… make me forget.”

“I will baby, I will,” Viktor nodded. “Do you want me to be gentle?”

Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head, “No… no that would only make me think of him even more so. Force it out.”

“Then put down your cup and present your pussy to me,” Viktor commanded.

Harry did as he was told, putting the hot chocolate to the side and shifted down the bed, extending his ass as he laid down on his chest. “Please…” he begged, reaching back to spread his cheeks.

Viktor’s cock filled instantly. “Do you want me to—”

“No, please… shove it in,” Harry begged. Viktor got a predatory look in his eyes and smirked. He reached for the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube. Opening it, he coated one finger with the lube and pressed it into Harry’s well-used hole which opened automatically from five years of regular fucking. He curled his finger around the tight wet heat, spreading the lube as much as he can, before pulling out his finger roughly, and angling his cock.

“Count princess,” He demanded.

“One… two… thr—AHHH!” On the count of three Viktor pushed his cock fully into Harry. He did not stop until his balls were pressed against Harry’s taint. He waited for only a moment before beginning fucking Harry at a rapid, brutal pace. Violent sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room, along with Harry’s blissful moans. This, right here, is what he needed right now.

Viktor fucked Harry for a straight hour, both of them cumming multiple times. In the end, Harry’s hole was red and gapping, cum dripping from it that Viktor licked up as he ate Harry’s hole, Harry on his back his lower half pulled up to Viktor.

“Such a pretty pussy princess,” Viktor muttered.

“I like that… calling it a pussy,” Harry blushed.

Viktor looked up and smirked. “Then it is your pussy, my pretty pussy princess.”

They spent the rest of the weekend alone in their apartment, fucking the hours away. Neither of them wanted to talk about their jobs, or what happened to Harry so they avoided it. There was no arguments, Viktor treated on Harry’s hand and foot and the small man loved it. On Monday, their lives went on as usual. Viktor complained that Harry had to work, but much to his relief, it was as though Viktor’s complaints were much less serious than when he began. Though Harry did notice a small annoyance, and anger that radiated from Draco, whom Harry still haven’t ratted out.

At work, Harry did not mention the date to anyone, and was relieved when Draco came in and had Blaise take his order while Harry dealt with an annoying woman. Harry noticed every now and again Remus would come in and look at him oddly before being greeted by Sirius. It gave Harry chills, and even though he was using their apartment every now and again to shower.

When work was over, Viktor and Harry would fuck then sleep before repeating their pattern the next day.

And so, with a somewhat stabile life, two weeks passed. Where everything came crashing down.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

Harry frowned. It was the middle of the day and his phone was ringing. He was in the employee’s room, so he was free to answer it. Raising the phone to his ear without seeing who was calling him, he said, “Hello?”

“Harry, it is so good to hear your voice again.” It was a female voice. Harry’s mouth openly dropped. He hadn’t heard his mother’s voice in three years.

“Mum…” he whispered.

“Yes Harry, it’s me,” Lily Potter said. “Your father and I have been so worried for you. Listen, we’ve saved enough money to come and visit for a bit, we’re staying with a couple old time friends we haven’t seen since forever for a month. I was wondering if the three of us could come together for a bit of lunch when we get there.”

“I-I… yeah Mum… I would love that,” Harry nodded, still in disbelief that his mother was calling him now after he haven’t been in contact with her or his father for years. He found that he was smiling.

“Brilliant, I cannot wait to see you again sweetie,” Mrs. Potter said. She wavered for a bit before saying hesitantly, “Incidentally… I was wondering if you and Viktor—”

“Yes mother, we are still together,” Harry nodded. “In fact… we both gotten new jobs. His is higher-paying, but that does not matter.”

“That’s… good,” Mrs. Potter said, though Harry could clearly hear the disappointment in her voice. “Well Harry, I have to pack. We have a long drive on Friday if we want to get there before the afternoon.”

“Yeah, of course… Mum?”

“Yes Sweetie?”

“… I love you…”

“I love you too Harry, see you on Friday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on smaller, sweeter chapters instead of long drawn out ones for this story. Hopefully it means I can upload more frequently for this small, cute story.


	7. Second Chances

Seventh Cup

Second Chances

Friday came surprisingly fast. Harry was busy working the counter at The Three Broomsticks when the door opened around noon. He looked up to see a bashful looking Draco Malfoy, holding something behind his back. Harry looked around quickly, trying to find a way to get someone else to attend to Draco, but the blonde walked straight up to Harry. “Hello…”

“The usual I presume,” Harry said in a rather cold voice. Draco flinched and shook his head.

“No… I just… I want to talk Harry, please? I messed up, I know I have, and I want to apologize for it,” Draco said. He moved his hands behind his back to reveal a beautiful bouquet of flowers. White lilies and yellow roses with ivy and tulips hidden away, all surrounding a single red rose that was in full bloom. “I should never have kissed you like that Harry,” Draco continued. “I know that you are in a relationship, and it was completely inappropriate of me. I’ve let my feelings take advantage of you and ruined what was supposed to be just a friendly outing. I know you have no reason to trust me after that betrayal but… I would appreciate it so much, I would be in your debt Harry, and I would be so much very honored if you give me a second chance.”

“A second chance?” Harry repeated, looking from the flowers to Draco.

“Yes,” Draco whispered. “A second chance… if you would let me.”

Harry had a slight frown. He looked between the two, “Why now?” he asked. “Why are you asking now?”

“We both needed time,” Draco said. “And… my flowers weren’t done growing yet. These are from my personal garden.”

“You have a personal garden?” Harry asked, looking surprised.

“Yeah,” Draco blushed. “Have to bring it inside during the colder months, but it grows year round.”

“And these are from it?” Harry asked.

“They are,” Draco nodded. “I was growing them anyway and… well, they needed a bit more time before they were perfect.”

“Draco, I… I don’t know what to say,” Harry said, his cheeks blushing as he took the bouquet. “Nobody has ever gone through his much effort just to get me flowers.” Draco smiled bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I just wanted to make things right for you,” he admitted. “So… will you accept them?”

“Yes, oh god yes, “Harry said, looking at the flowers. “One sec—Ron! Ron! Can you get me a vase or something to put these flowers in?” he looked over and shouted at Ron who was busy with another table. Ron looked up when he was done and rushed to the employee’s room, coming out a moment later with a small empty vase. “Sirius loves decorating the place with these during the spring,” he said handing it to Harry. Harry took the vase and flowers, and moved to the sink, filling the vase with water before gently putting the bouquet in. He returned to the counter and placed it next to his cash register.

“Looks lovely,” he smiled.

“Yeah, it does,” Draco breathed, staring at Harry. Harry noticed and bit his bottom lip.

“Stay right here,” he said, and he turned to the coffee machine and quickly made Draco’s usual order. Smiling bashfully, he handed it to Draco. “On the house… as thanks for the flowers,” he said.

“Thanks Harry,” Draco said, failing to hide his smile. He took a quick sip and said, “Perfect.”

“I can’t forget your order,” Harry admitted. “Thank you again for the flowers.”

“Your welcome,” Draco nodded, taking another sip. He turned to leave but Harry stopped him, “Draco! Why don’t we hang out? On Sunday. … Sometime around five?”

“Sounds perfect Harry,” Draco smirked. “I think I know the perfect place.”

“Just no restaurants… okay?” Harry asked.

Draco let out a soft laugh, smiling broadly at Harry, which caused the younger man to blush. “Alright,” Draco said. “No restaurants. See you on Sunday Harry.”

Harry smiled and waved goodbye at Draco. He turned to the bouquet and closed his eyes as he inhaled the flowers’ scent. He heard the café’s door open and close and let out a sigh. _Work as usual now Harry,_ he thought to himself.

“Hello, welcome to the Three Broomsticks, how can I help—” His words died on his mouth as he looked to see who’d just walked in. It was a couple, a man and a woman. The man looked to be an older version of Harry with the same bird’s nest raven hair and glasses, while the woman had long orange hair and Harry’s green eyes. “Mum! Dad!” he smiled, running around the counter to catch his parents in a hug. “It’s so good to see you again,” Harry said.

“We’re happy to see you two Harry, how have you been sweetie?” Mrs. Potter said, “Let me get a good look at you.”

She took Harry’s cheeks in her hands as she examined her son, turning him around. “You look so good Harry,” she said.

“And it looks like you’re doing good for yourself,” Mr. Potter said. “Who was that young man that walked by us? The one who gave you those flowers?”

Harry blushed and stepped away from his parents. “You saw that?” he asked.

“Your father couldn’t help but watch through the window,” Mrs. Potter said, earning her an eyeroll from her husband.

“He’s Draco… and he’s just a friend. The flowers were an apology… anyway, I still have a couple of hours until the café closes, would you two like a drink?” Harry asked, changing the subject.

“Yes, that would be lovely Harry, thank you,” Mrs. Potter smiled. Harry nodded and moved towards the counter. As he did so, he saw his boss walk out of his office and stopped to stare as Sirius raised his arms up and yelled, “James! Lily! So good to see you two again!”

“Sirius, it’s been ages,” Mr. Potter said. The two hugged before Sirius hugged Mrs. Potter, kissing her cheek. “Your shop’s looking alright, and it’s nice to see you have the best staff in the city.”

“Of course, of course, sit down, sit down, I’ll get you two something to drink, Blaise if you would—”

“Actually it’s alright, Harry already offered,” Mrs. Potter smiled.

Harry blinked, suddenly at the center of attention as the three adults stared at him. “I… I uhh…. Mum, Dad… how do you know my boss?” Harry asked dimly.

Mrs. Potter’s eyes widened and she turned to Sirius, looking a little mad and mostly disappointed. “You did not tell him? Honestly Sirius!”

“I meant too, but he was doing such a fantastic job that it must have slipped my mind,” Sirius said.

“Dad… what’s going on?” Harry asked.

“Well Harry, Sirius here, and his husband Remus, are the good friends we’ve mentioned,” Mr. Potter said. “Sorry we didn’t tell you, we thought that Sirius here have already done so, even if it was a brief mention of ‘oh yeah I know your parents, great folks, especially your dad.’”

“I have a business to run,” Sirius shrugged. “Besides! I didn’t realize that Harry was your boy until Remus pointed it out to me.”

Mr. Potter gave a faint gasp and pulled Harry towards him, “How can you not tell, Sirius? If it wasn’t for the graying in my hair and his eyes, we could be twins!”

“You’re not graying yet dear,” Mrs. Potter said. “Anyway, this whole mess can be easily cleaned up over a cup of tea. Harry, if you would be a sweetie and please make one for your father and me? Do you still remember how we like it?”

“I—yeah I do,” Harry nodded, feeling surreal. He moved back behind the counter while his parents and Sirius moved to an empty table by a window, Mrs. Potter speaking to Sirius in a severely disapproved tone.

“Who are they?” Blaise asked.

“My parents,” Harry said, “they somehow know Sirius and Remus.”

“And they forgot to say so?” Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sirius did from the sounds of it,” Harry sighed. He swallowed hard and found that he was crying. “I missed them so much… I thought that I wouldn’t get so emotional seeing them.”

“Well it has been a long time since you saw them, yeah?” Blaise asked.

“Years,” Harry nodded. “Not since I moved in with Viktor… they never liked each other.”

Blaise sighed, “Usually, I would say something like ‘never date people your parents don’t like’ but I feel if I do, you would punch me like you did Draco.”

Harry chuckled and smiled at Blaise, “You’re right, I would. …But it would be worth it if you bring me flowers like he did.” He pointed to the vase.

“Those are from his garden?” Blaise asked. “My Harry… your friendship must mean a lot to him.”

“I guess so,” Harry smiled. “Though I feel guilty about it.”

“How so?” Blaise asked.

“Draco is making me smile… like Viktor made me smile,” Harry admitted. “I don’t know what that means.”

“Love is a silly thing at times Harry,” Blaise sighed. “And it comes in many forms…”

“You think I love Draco!” Harry gasped, glaring at Blaise. “But I’m with Viktor!”

“It doesn’t have to be that kind of love Harry,” Blaise shrugged. “After all, I love you as a friend. Just as I love Ron and Seamus.”

“Ohh… I forgot about that,” Harry muttered. “I love you guys too but… the smiles, this tightness I’m feeling just thinking about it… it hurts Blaise. I don’t want to choose between them. And I don’t want to hurt either of them… but…”

“But?”

Harry sighed. “Things haven’t been easy at home. All we do is fuck and sleep. He’s moody, I’m moody. We’re both exhausted from work. I love the sex, I love being manhandled but… it’s like there’s no passion. That we just do it just because we have to. It’s a routine before we fall asleep…”

“Damn,” Blaise frowned. “I’ve never been in a relationship like that Harry, so I don’t know if I can help.”

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Great,” Blaise smiled. “Hey, how about you take the rest of your shift off for a bit? I’ll cover for you. Make yourself a drink too and be with your folks.”

“Thanks Blaise, I’ll do that,” Harry smiled. He quickly made three teas, adding milk to one and honey to the other while he added both to his. Placing them on a tray, he walked them to his parents and Sirius, sitting down with them. “Blaise is covering for me if that’s alright,” he said to Sirius, placing down the tray. Ron came over and placed Harry’s vase at the center of the table, smiling at Harry, who returned it.

“Perfect,” Sirius nodded. “That’s fine. Harry, where did the flowers come from?”

“Draco Malfoy. He gave them to me,” Harry said.

“Is that my vase?” Sirius asked.

“Yes sir… sorry but can I borrow it just until the day’s over?” Harry asked. “I’ll clean it at home and give it back tomorrow.”

“Sure, just don’t forget,” Sirius nodded. “Anyway James, Lily, I will catch up with you two later. I think I’ll leave the Potter family alone for their reunion. And remember: it was Remus’s fault, not mine!”

“Of course Sirius, we’ll remember it,” Mr. Potter chuckled.

“You both will remember it too,” Mrs. Potter smiled sweetly, causing Sirius to pale nervously. Harry couldn’t help but laugh, remembering how much trouble he was whenever his mother smiled like that. “Now Harry, tell us what’s been going on with your life,” she said, lightening her smile.

“Uhh well, it’s going alright I guess… I’ve been working here for a while, we still live in the small apartment, but things are getting better,” Harry said. “Viktor started a new job! We’re still working on his modeling career, but for now he’s a bodyguard for a high-profile company.”

“That’s… good,” Mrs. Potter said, though her disapproval was clear.

“How are you two doing? How long has it been? Five years together?” Mr. Potter asked.

“Yes.”

“How about that Draco boy? The one who gave you flowers?” Mrs. Potter asked. “How is he like?”

“Oh Draco… he’s nice I guess,” Harry shrugged. “He comes here every day and has me do his order… we uhh went out together once but it ended badly… the flowers are from his garden and his way of saying sorry.”

“Garden? So he grew them himself?” Mrs. Potter asked, looking impressed.

“Yes, he has his own garden he grows year round,” Harry nodded. “But that’s not a reason to knock Viktor off Mum, you know he has his good qualities! He takes care of me for example.”

“Barely,” Mr. Potter muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me!”

“Harry, how can you say he takes care of you when you have to go to Sirius’s place to shower four times a week?” Mr. Potter demanded. “That is not taking care of you, that is neglect!”

“Sweetie, we just want the best for you,” Mrs. Potter said.

“Viktor is what’s best for me!” Harry said hotly. “And I’m sorry that we’re broke, and our apartment’s water pressure is terrible, so yeah maybe I have to go to my boss’s place every now and again to shower, but we’re surviving Mum! And we both finally have nice-paying jobs! Soon we’ll be able to move out to a better place—”

“Harry, there you are.”

Harry mentally cursed Viktor’s bad timing as he turned to see his boyfriend standing by their table.

“Viktor! You’re early,” Harry said quickly, standing up to kiss his boyfriend. “What are you doing here?”

“I got off early and I wanted to watch you work,” Viktor said. Harry smiled and took Viktor’s hands, “Thank you so much for finally getting used to the idea of me working,” he whispered.

“Of course princess… though I see you’ve got company,” Viktor said, his eyes shifting towards Mr. and Mrs. Potter. “Lily. James.”

“Viktor,” Mr. Potter said shortly.

“I didn’t know you two were coming to visit,” Viktor said. “Why didn’t you say anything princess?”

“It must have just slipped my mind,” Harry blushed.

“I see…” Viktor said, looking disappointed. “… that is a lovely vase of flowers Lily, did you bring them yourself?” he smiled, doing his best to be polite.

 _Mum please don’t,_ Harry begged mentally.

“Actually no,” Mrs. Potter said. “The flowers are Harry’s. From his friend Draco. It’s an apology for something or other. Home-grown, you know Viktor. Then again, your hands were always too rough for nurturing.”

“I see… Harry, can we talk privately for a moment?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah… okay,” Harry nodded. He could feel the anger inside of Viktor. He sent his mother a short glare before looking at Viktor. “The employee room should be empty…” he said in a meek voice, escorting Viktor. Mr. Potter stood to follow but Harry stopped him, “We’ll only be a minute dad. Sit down…”

Mr. Potter frowned, looking completely against the idea, but sat down. Harry held the door open for Viktor as they walked into the empty employee room. The door swung and Viktor’s hand immediately moved to the back of Harry’s neck. “Draco,” he said, his voice dangerously low and full of venom. “Draco… that is his name, isn’t it Princess? The disgusting bastard who kissed you… who likes you… when you belong to me?”

“Viktor please, you need to calm down—”

“Shut up Harry!”

Harry flinched at the sudden bark of Viktor’s voice. “You have no place to talk to me! You cheated on me with this Draco, you lied to me about him!”

“I didn’t lie, I thought it was just a friendly—”

“Bullshit!” Viktor yelled and he squeezed Harry’s neck. Harry groaned in pain and tried to push away but Viktor hooked his other arm around Harry’s waist. His free hand struck into Harry’s pants and violently grabbed his cock and balls. “Feel this princess? These cock and balls? Belong to me! As well as your pussy, drilled out by _my_ cock and filled with _my_ cum!”

“Viktor please… you’re hurting me,” Harry winced.

“You think this is hurts?” Viktor said darkly. “I will make you hurt so much Harry. You are my princess, not this Draco’s whore. Did you fuck your pussy too? Is there so much more that you’re not telling me?”

“There isn’t,” Harry winced. “Please Viktor! I only love you—”

“Lies!” Viktor screamed out. His hand left Harry’s pants and before the boy could react, he felt a blinding pain on his back as Viktor punched his spine, letting go of his neck as he did so. Harry stumbled and fell to the floor, coughing as his vision went white for a second. “You fucking whore!” Viktor yelled out. “I should never have let you have this job! You are _my_ princess! Mine! This job has ruined everything!”

Harry felt his body tremble as Viktor landed another punch, rolling the boy over to get his stomach. His small pleas went unheard as he failed to curl into a ball to protect himself. Viktor kept screaming, punching everywhere on Harry’s body, except his face. There were footsteps. Screaming. And the punching stopped. Harry was afraid. He didn’t want to open his eyes. He was too scared to do so.

Trembling like a frightened child, he screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand flinched but rested on Harry’s shoulder. It was calm, waiting for Harry to react. Cautiously, carefully, Harry opened his eyes to see Blaise kneeling down in front of him. “Hey… where does it hurt?” Blaise whispered.

Harry groaned. He moved his head around looking for Viktor. “Where’s Viktor?” he groaned, moving to a sitting position with Blaise’s help. The door was closed, a chair in front of it, and Harry gasped at the sight he saw.

Ron was holding Viktor, his arms restraining Viktor’s while Seamus kept punching him relentlessly. “Viktor!” Harry said. He moved to get up but Blaise stopped him.

“Let the bastard get what he deserves,” Blaise said.

Viktor heard Harry’s voice and looked up. Growling at the two of them he bared his teeth, showing blood, and spat out a bloody loogie at the floor. “That black bastard fucking your pussy too, whore?” he growled out. Seamus punched Viktor in the face for that, and Viktor laughed.

Harry was still shaking softly, he felt as though his entire body couldn’t be still. He couldn’t move, couldn’t get up. Tears fell from his eyes freely as he stared at Viktor. He took several breaths and spoke in a small, scared voice, “We’re over…”

“What?”

“We’re over Viktor…” Harry mewled out. “I don’t… I don’t ever want to see you ever again.”

“Princess—”

“I’m not your princess!” Harry snapped. “Please… just leave. Ron, Seamus… let him go.”

The two looked uncertain but listened to Harry. Viktor shoved off of Ron and glared at the two of them before stepping away. His gaze turned to Harry, his eyes turning sad. “Harry…” he whispered, but Harry refused to look at him. Sighing, Viktor turned and kicked the door out of the way, leaving. The door swung close behind him and Harry fell into tears.

Seamus and Ron rushed to him, and the three young men helped Harry to his feet, the small one hanging onto them for support as they enclosed into a hug. “What have I done?” Harry cried out.

“You did something you had to do mate,” Ron whispered.

“He was no good for ya, it was either end it now or later when you’re seriously hurt,” Seamus whispered.

“Everything will be okay Harry, just relax,” Blaise whispered.

“What the bloody blazes is going on in here?” Sirius demanded, coming into the employee’s room. “Why the hell are you all out here when there are customers outside?” He saw the three of them huddled around Harry. “What happened?” he demanded immediately, rushing towards them. He took Harry by himself, and escorted him to the couch, sitting with him.

“Viktor and I broke up,” Harry sniffled.

“His ex was beating up Harry,” Blaise said. “It took all of us to drag him off of him.”

“Beat him where?” Sirius asked, frantically going over Harry’s body for any noticeable injuries.

“Stomach… back… I’m fine,” Harry whispered. “I… I broke up with Viktor… I have nowhere to go.” Harry could feel hot tears stinging his eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey it’s okay Harry,” Blaise whispered, “if you’ll like, you can stay with me for a bit. That sound good?”

“I think it would be better for Harry to talk with his parents—”

“No, no I’ll stay with you Blaise,” Harry said. “you have a car?”

“Yeah, of course I do why?” Blaise asked.

“Can you… drive me to my home?” Harry asked in a small voice. “I need my clothes…”

“Yeah, yeah sure… we can leave right now, if that’s alright,” Blaise asked, looking at Sirius.

Sirius checked his watch, “It’s Twelve-Fifty… Seamus and Ron can last for an hour, however I want a phone call the moment you are home, understand?” he said in a strict voice.

“Yes Dad,” Blaise smirked. “Come on Harry… let’s go.”

Harry nodded and stood up with Blaise. The two walked out of the employee room and through the café. Harry stopped Blaise as his parents were watching him. He walked towards them, wincing a the pain of each step, and took the vase of flowers Draco gave him. “We broke up,” he said softly. “I… I don’t want to talk with either of you right now. I’ll call tomorrow.”

“Harry… we’re sorry,” Mrs. Potter said.

“Please,” Harry whimpered. “I’ll talk tomorrow… I can’t now.”

“Okay son,” Mr. Potter nodded. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m going to be living with Blaise for a bit… I don’t… I’ll talk tomorrow,” Harry sighed. He walked away and stopped momentarily as he heard his mother cry, “This is all my fault.”

“It’s not mum,” Harry whispered. Blaise placed a friendly arm around his shoulder and the two walked out. “Where would he be?” Blaise asked. “Will he…”

“No, he won’t be home,” Harry shook his head. “He’s angry, sad… he’ll be at the bar all night I’m guessing before he comes home. I want my stuff gone before then.”

“Okay,” Blaise nodded.

Harry’s chest was killing him, both from the physical pain Viktor has caused, and from his broken heart. Blaise led Harry to his car, and Harry directly Blaise to his cheap apartment. Both were quiet throughout the trip. Harry led Blaise to his floor, and unlocked the door to let them both in. As Harry suspected, Viktor wasn’t there. Blaise was silent as they walked around the small apartment, gathering up Harry’s clothes and stuffing them in a backpack. Harry took his charger and the few pictures he owned of his parents, as well as his diploma and stuffed it further into the bag. Once he was sure he had his essentials, Harry stopped by the door and took a notepad, writing a note for Viktor.

_Viktor,_

_Please do not beat yourself over this. We both need a break from each other to get our heads clear. Remember to take care of yourself, there’s leftover food in the fridge, and a shopping list of what I normally buy at the grocery store is under the paper towels. I’m not telling you where I will be staying but know that I will be okay. Please do not go looking for me or coming by to my work anymore. It’s not safe for you. Just focus on bettering yourself. Can you do that for me?_

_~~Love~~ _ _From,_

_Harry_

Sniffling, Harry placed the pen down and took the note, placing it on their bed so he knew Viktor wouldn’t miss it. He took a deep breath and gave his apartment one last look, as if to memorize the place forever in his mind. Though he did not want to admit it, he had a feeling deep down that he would never see this apartment again. He turned to Blaise who waited silently by the door, holding the overstuffed bag, and nodded. The older man opened the door and Harry stepped through. The door closed behind them, and the empty place just heard the lock click before silence filled the room, and in a, a cold depression that will forever chill it’s sole occupant.


	8. Burning Hope

Eighth Cup

Burning Hope

Blaise’s apartment was heaven compared to Harry’s old place. It was easily twice the size of Harry’s old apartment, With a large modern looking living room, and a kitchen that was an actual room instead of a small corner, Harry was in awe and amazement as he looked around. “There’s two bedrooms,” Blaise said. “I’ve been looking for a roommate recently, but no one I’ve met with really connected with me.”

“Two bedroom?” Harry gasped. “Blaise, this place is amazing!”

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Blaise smiled, looking a little smug that he’s able to show off. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room Harry. And where the bathroom is because you look like you need that and a nice glass of wine.”

“Cheers Blaise, but I’m not fond of drinking,” Harry said. “Viktor had a problem with that.”

“Then I’ll see whatever I have, how about a bath and a cup of tea?” Blaise asked.

“That would be lovely, thanks,” Harry smiled. He took his overstuffed bag and followed Blaise through the main room of the apartment towards a small hallway with three doors, one at the end and one on either side. Blaise pointing to the door at the end, “That’s my room, feel free to bother me whenever you need to, the door on the left is our bathroom, and this one right here is your room.” He opened the door to their right and they both stepped inside.

The room was spacious but bare of any personality. Kept strangely clean, there was a wooden dresser and wardrobe sitting next to each other in the middle of the wall to the right. On top of the dresser, in the middle of it, was a television that was a good size connected to a cable box. Opposite it was a small double bed, with two empty nightstands on either side. On the wall directly in front of them were two windows that had only blinds.

“It was decorated like this,” Blaise explained. “The building’s owner just loves double beds. I got the televisions, got them on Black Friday so each of them was half off… and I got a good deal with the cable, but all the televisions are connected to the internet, and I have a _Netflix_ account.”

“This place must cost a fortune,” Harry breathed, “the rent must be enormous!”

“It’s not that much,” Blaise shrugged. “But if we were working at any other café but Sirius’s there would be no way we could afford this. Not without getting a second job.”

Harry turned around quickly and pulled Blaise into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered softly. “Thank you Blaise… you’re my best friend.”

“Anytime Harry,” Blaise said softly, squeezing Harry in the hug. “Now come on, let’s get you settled.”

Feeling a sense of relief, as though for once in his life his lungs was full of nothing but fresh, invigorating air, Harry nodded and the two went inside the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Harry placed his bag on the bed and opened it. The two spent the next hour taking out Harry’s clothes and laying them out on the bed before Harry decided how he wanted to fill his new room. Blaise took out his pictures and diploma from college and laid them to the side for Harry to move later. When the clothes were done, Blaise showed Harry the bathroom, which had a regular side shower/tub hybrid.

“Shame it only fits one person,” Blaise sighed, “but I asked the landlord and she approved of me extending it. It can fit my tall body laying down, and it can easily fit yours Harry. I have some herbal soap and shampoo that I use for relaxing, feel free to use those. So just relax in your bed, I’ll draw you a bath, make your tea, and call you when they’re ready.”

“I… how am I ever going to repay you Blaise,” Harry asked.

“You can begin by healing,” Blaise said, looking at Harry with a rare serious look. “Whether you acknowledge it or not, your relationship with Viktor had damage you. You loved him, yes, but the way he treated you is inexcusable. So for now, I want you to work hard to move pass that mindset and admit to yourself that ‘yes, Viktor treated me badly and I deserve so much than him.’ After that, and only after, we can start about talking rent.”

Harry smiled. Tears welled in his eyes again, but this time of relief. Smiling, he nodded at Blaise and went to his room, can’t believing that the room was _his,_ and he laid on the bed. It felt so soft under his body, not a lump in sight. He moved his arms and legs slowly around it, caressing it as though he was making a snow angel on it. A great tiredness overwhelmed in as the day’s events crashed upon him. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but they drifted close and his soft snoring filled the room.

He woke ten minutes later to Blaise holding a mug full of tea. “Bath’s ready,” he said softly. Groaning and not wanting to get out of the comfortable bed, Harry rolled until he reached the edge of his bed. Blaise laughed, amused by his antics, and Harry regrettably slipped his lower half off, his feet touching the smooth wooden floor. Getting up fully, Harry accepted the mug of tea from Blaise and made his way to the bathroom where he saw that Blaise had laid out the scented soaps and shampoo, he talked about.

There was a drink holder in the tub which Harry placed his tea, taking a sip before doing so. “Ah! Forgot something,” Blaise said. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a bath pillow that he placed at the edge of the tub. “There you go,” he grinned. Now you can lay down comfortable.”

“Thanks Blaise,” Harry smiled. The older man left the bathroom, and Harry began to undress. Naked, he slipped into the tub, it’s water a perfect warm temperature. “Ahhhh,” he moaned loudly as the water lapped and licked his skin.

Closing his eyes, he allowed the water to soak his tensed, knotted muscles. The pillow formed to support his head and neck, feeling as though Harry was resting on a cloud instead of the tub. _When is the last time I got to relax like this?_ He thought to himself. He frowned as his mind started winding back, going over the months and years until he found his answer.

Four years ago, he and Viktor were a year into their relationship… _I was still in college then… an English student with dreams of big novels and poems. When was the last time I’ve ever written any?_ Harry frowned. _Not that I’ve written much,_ he shrugged to himself, _yet I was always fascinated by point of view. On how a story could be sharpened, changed, by the point of view. … But that was a long time ago. Back where Viktor and I were happily in love, madly even. He knew that I wanted to learn how to swim but was too scared to take lessons with others so he bribed the entire swimming team to use our school’s pool. It was a total disaster,_ Harry chuckled softly to himself. _That’s the first time we had sex too… the day we took each other’s virginities._

Harry smiled softly at the memory. A feeling of bittersweet reminisce filled Harry. He reached for his tea and took a long, slow drink, as though he was trying to drown his memories. Giving an annoyed grunt, Harry reached for one of the scented soaps and started washing himself. He sunk deeper into the tub, closing his eyes as his thoughts moved around in a spiral as he tried to make sense of the day’s events. He frowned and squeezed his eyes shut before slipping his head underwater, holding there for three seconds, then coming back up to rest on the bath pillow.

 _I need to push Viktor out of my head,_ he thought to himself. _He can do fine on his own, he’ll live… this will hurt both of us but he’ll find a new princess, a boy worthy of him… a boy who can handle him, succeed where I failed in changing him._ He sighed. For some reason, his thoughts did drift from Viktor, moving to Draco Malfoy.

 _We have a date… or at least an outing Sunday. Will he hear about Viktor and I? Will Blaise tell him? No… I should be the one to do it._ He thought about calling out to Blaise but decided against it. The two will talk when he is done with his bath.

With that in mind, Harry focused on cleaning himself. The water started to turn, but Harry stood up quickly and used the showerhead for his hair. When he was done, he stepped out and let the water drain. He looked around and found a towel and a bathrobe hanging on the door that he somehow missed. He took the towel and dried up before putting on the bathrobe. It was a deep emerald color and felt soft against Harry’s skin.

Making sure he had his glasses on, he walked out of the bathroom, a little self conscious about his damp feet.

“Don’t worry about making a mess,” Blaise said, “this is your apartment now too, you know. Come over here, I want to talk with you.”

Harry found Blaise sitting in a couch watching the television. He looked relaxed, as he looked over his shoulder to smile at Harry. “Come on,” he said.

Harry moved towards his friend and sat down in an armchair near the couch. “What do you want to talk about?” Harry asked.

“Are you okay?” Blaise asked. “I’m sorry but I just wanted to check up on everything. After what happened today, I’ll understand if all you want to do is scream.”

Harry frowned. He looked around the apartment, and felt a sense of confusion. “I just… everything seems to be going too fast,” he said. “This entire day. My parents, Draco and I having a second chance, Viktor…. I don’t know what to do Blaise. Viktor’s been my main support, my everything, for the last five years. My dream was his dream. I don’t know if I can have any ambitions without him…”

“Well,” Blaise said slowly, “I don’t have all the answers Harry, I’m sorry, however… I know I can’t give you a drive… but I hope to be your support until you learn to stand by yourself.”

“Thank you Blaise,” Harry said, “but I don’t know how long that’ll be…”

“You don’t have to,” Blaise said. “You know when you know. It takes everyone a different amount of time.”

Harry nodded. He gave his friend a small smile and couldn’t help but ask, “How do you know all this?”

Blaise’s face turned into a complicated feature. Staring straight at Harry, the younger man could see that Blaise was having an internal conflict inside based off of the question. He opened his mouth, about to tell Blaise to forget it, when Blaise said, “My mother… she had a few relationships that reminded me of your situation with Viktor. I’ve lived through all of them… that’s how I’ve learned how to deal with this situation.”

Harry nodded quietly. He was relieved, honestly, to have someone like Blaise, yet he couldn’t help but feel absolutely awful. Already his heart missed Viktor. He wanted to run back, to talk to him, to apologize and promise that he’ll fix him… even though his brain is yelling at him to stop this line of thinking.

“Hey, Harry,” Blaise said, getting the boy’s attention. “Right now, you need a busy mind, I think. You need something to do to just get your thoughts off of Krum. Is there anything going on? Any events or stuff that you can focus on instead of Viktor?”

“Well… there’s my folks, obviously, and on Sunday… on Sunday I promised Draco to go out with him—on a casual friendly thing!” Harry said, rushing to add the ending. Blaise smiled and nodded approvingly.

“Good, that should keep you busy for this weekend at least,” he said. “And after that? Do you have anything?”

“Just work,” Harry said. “That’s it…”

“Right,” Blaise said, he thought for a minute before smiling at Harry, “Well, let’s just get through this weekend first, huh?”

“Okay,” Harry nodded softly.

“Excellent. Now, I don’t know about you Harry, but I am absolutely starving. Want pizza for dinner? My treat,” Blaise said. Harry looked at Blaise and smiled softly. “Yeah,” he nodded.

“Great, get dressed then, or stay in that robe, I don’t mind, and I’ll order for us and find something good for us to watch. Tonight’s all about staying in and relaxing!” Blaise declared, smiling widely as he jumped to his feet. Harry couldn’t help but giggle at his friend’s antics.

He nodded in agreement and relaxed in his chair while Blaise went off to order their pizza. The night was spent with total relaxation for Harry. Deciding to stay in the bathrobes, Harry and Blaise spent the hours away eating and talking while a movie played in the background. Harry’s troubles seemed far away by the time he retired to his room, undressing for bed. With the lights off, and the comfortable mattress underneath, Harry’s mind turned to Viktor for only a moment before he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Harry woke up expecting to see the massive sculpted back of his lover. Instead he woke up alone. It took him a moment to remember what happened yesterday, and he couldn’t help but feel awful as he slipped out of his bed and slipped on a pair of underwear. Blaise was already dressed for work when Harry shuffled out of his room.

“Good morning Harry,” he smiled. “A quick day’s work then we have the rest off! Do you know what you and your folks are going to do?”

“No, but we are going to have a bit of a talk,” Harry sighed. “How about you?”

“I have a date,” Blaise hummed. “Hopefully he likes me and just doesn’t want sex like the last… five.”

“Ouch,” Harry frowned.

“A plague of our community,” Blaise sighed. “We’re all behind developmentally because we are forced to pretend to be straight during our teenage years. Sometimes I really hate straight people for that…”

“And other times?”

“Other times I just want a good fuck which none of the boys can give me,” Blaise said. “I cannot tell you how many times these boys swear they can take a big dick but wimp out when they actually see mine…”

Harry blushed and bit his lip. “Viktor and I… he’s big, but sometimes it wasn’t enough… didn’t feel enough, so a few times we tried fisting… It was surprisingly easy.”

Blaise let out a low whistle and smiled, “Damn Harry… I need a boy like you.” Harry’s eyes widened and his blush deepened which caused Blaise to laugh. “Not you of course! I like you too much of a friend to do that! Besides, going after you after such a nasty break up? Not my code.”

Harry smiled softly. He looked around and said, “I’m going to get dressed… is it okay if I shower?”

“Of course! My bathroom is your bathroom too Harry,” Blaise smiled. “Unless you have a very disgusting cleaning ritual…. Do you?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I shower like normal people,” he said.

“Then you should be good,” Blaise said. “I’ll be waiting here for you, take your time and when you’re dressed, we’ll go.”

Harry took his time in the shower, enjoying the feeling of hot water raining down on his skin. When he was done, he dressed for work and joined Blaise in the main room. The two left silently and Blaise drove them to the Three Broomsticks where they saw Sirius unlocking the door. Their boss greeted them happily, Harry was grateful that he did not bring up his parents as the three walked inside. As always, Remus arrived later to make breakfast for the workers and the day started.

Since they were only opened for four hours, the café was always packed. Harry was so busy taking and making orders that he didn’t have time to create a concrete thought. He serviced every costumer with a smile, even the rude ones, and by the end of the four hours his feet were hurting like hell, his hair smelled of coffee, and his cheeks were getting sore from smiling so much. By the time his last costumer left, his face drooped dramatically, and he rubbed his cheeks. “How do people smile all day is beyond me,” he grumbled to himself. He looked at his friends to see that they too looked exhausted.

“I love that we only have four hours today but bloody hell they’re a tough one,” Ron complained. “Seamus, you and Dean got any plans today?”

“Nah, why?”

“There’s this movie that I thought the three of us would like that just came out,” Ron said.

“Sounds like fun, want to join Harry? Blaise?” Seamus asked, looking at Harry and Blaise.

“Can’t,” Blaise smiled apologetically. “I have a date today.”

“Shame, well good luck, how about you Harry?”

“I’m spending the day with my parents,” Harry said.

“Well… more popcorn for Ron and I, I guess,” Seamus shrugged. He looped an arm around Ron’s shoulder and pulled his tall friend closer. “So what was the name of the guy you like? Cormac or something…”

“Harry!”

Harry turned to see his parents walking in. He didn’t know how to feel about seeing them, he wanted to blame them for causing the fight that broke him and Viktor up, however he knew deep down that it was just the inevitable. “Hello Mum, Dad,” he said.

“We found a nice place to have lunch,” Mrs. Potter said. “Sirius and Remus showed us it last night. We can… catch up there. Harry honey, are you alright?”

“I’m… I feel fine, Mum,” he said, however from the look from his mother, Harry knew that she knew he was lying. “Seriously,” he added.

“Hmm… anyway Harry, we will be waiting in the car for you,” Mrs. Potter said. “See you in a bit.” Harry nodded and bit his lip while Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter turn to leave.

“Well, that was awkward,” Blaise commented from behind Harry.

“We haven’t talked in years because of their disapproval of Viktor,” Harry said. “I guess… we sort of just forgotten how to talk with each other… and I think they’re afraid.”

“Of what?”

“That I’ll shove them completely out my life and run back to Viktor,” Harry shrugged.

“Will you?”

Harry frowned. “I don’t know,” he said. “I’ll never run back to Viktor but… I don’t know if I can forgive my parents. It just hurts so much right now, everything now seems too soon.”

Blaise nodded. “I understand that, but can I also say something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Don’t push everyone away,” Blaise said. “They’re your parents. Yes, they fucked up, but that doesn’t change the fact that they are your parents. And that they love you. Some people don’t have that luxury… Draco doesn’t at least.”

Harry nodded gently, remembering Draco telling him how much he hated his father. “I guess that’s true,” he said. “But still… I don’t think I can forgive them today.”

“Then don’t, just don’t push them away,” Blaise said. He gave Harry a small smile and dug into his pocket. “Here,” he said, producing a key. “when you’re done, you can just let yourself in back home. Don’t worry, I have a spare, but this one is yours.”

Harry took the key and smiled. “Thank you Blaise.”

“Don’t mention it,” Blaise said. “Ah—” Harry rushed into him, hugging the bigger young adult with surprising strength that the two stumbled backwards into the counter. Blaise wrapped his arms automatically around Harry. “Hey now, don’t cry,” Blaise chuckled, “or your parents will think I’m a bad friend.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head, “Never,” he said. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. I just… ever since I started working here you’ve got my back.”

“Of course,” Blaise chuckled, “I wasn’t going to let a sweet innocent thing like you drift around.”

“Thank you, Blaise, I just—thank you, seriously, for everything you’ve done,” Harry said.

“You’re welcome Harry,” Blaise smiled. The two squeezed each other in the hug, Harry not wanting to let go but know that he had to eventually. When they parted, it was with gentle friendly smiles on both lips. “I’ll see you at home Harry,” Blaise said.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I’ll see you at home.”


	9. Self Growth

Ninth Cup

Self Growth

The Potters had their lunch at a bistro nearby. It was a cute corner place with wide windows to let in the sun and fairy lights stringing along the edges of the wall, as well as the regular lights hanging from slim lamps. They were sitting by a window, cups of water and their menus in front of them as an awkward silence filled between them. Harry shuffled in his seat, he didn’t know how to talk to his parents or what to say. In order to avoid talking, he pretended to be very interested in the menu, reading over all the soups and sandwiches the bistro offers.

His mother cleared her throat and Harry looked up at his parents. “This is a cozy spot isn’t it?” she smiled. “Strange name though, S&S, it took us walking in for me to realize it’s called ‘Soup and Sandwiches’… or is it Sandwiches and Soup?”

“I think it shouldn’t be explained, Lily dear,” James said. “Anyway Harry, do you see anything you like?”

“Huh? Oh yeah I do…”

Mr. and Mrs. Potter frowned. “Harry look, you know that we want the best for you,” Mr. Potter said. “That man Krum was no good! Everybody could see it.”

“I couldn’t, guess that makes me an idiot, huh?” Harry muttered.

“Harry!” Mrs. Potter said, “You’re not an idiot, you were just… a little blinded by love, that’s all sweetie. It happens to the best of us.”

“Yes blinded by not seeing what was fucking obvious to everyone else,” Harry muttered.

“You do not speak to your mother like that Harry!” Mr. Potter said roughly, slamming his hand on the table. Harry winced “She is your mother and you will speak to her with respect.”

Harry was silent for a long minute, looking between the both of them before returning to the menu. He could feel his mother and father’s disapproval through the menu. _This is why I moved out,_ he thought bitterly. _Well meaning folks who always try to butt into my life._

“I’m just trying to say now that Krum is out of our lives, it’ll only improve,” Mr. said after an awkward silence. “You have to admit Harry that he did everything wrong to you—your mother and I never liked him.”

“So what?” Harry demanded, slamming his menu down. His head was throbbing as he left out years of pent up frustration out. “So what? Do I have to do everything you two wants to? Do I have to date a boy that you two like and approve? This is my life Dad! Mine! So who cares if Viktor was rough, cruel, and sometimes he hits me? The sex was brilliant, and we loved each other! Yes, he was controlling, but at least I was away from you two and actually enjoy life for a change!”

“Don’t you dare talk to us this way Harry,” Mr. Potter yelled. Harry only noticed for a second the silence around them as the other tables all turned to stare at them. He didn’t care.

“Why not?” he demanded. “We haven’t seen each other in five years, _five years_ , you could have come at any time while I was with Viktor but no. You’ve approached me now because what, you’re visiting Sirius and Remus? Bullshit! You guys just knew that Viktor and I would be splitting soon and want to come in hoping to ‘save me’ well if that’s the case then just _FUCK OFF!”_

There were gasps from their audience. Harry didn’t know when he stood up but he suddenly realize how weak he knees felt and he wobbled back into his seat. His mother was crying, and the sight of that made him want to cry, tears already welling in his eyes. His father, however, glared at him with pure anger and disappointment.

“Sir… we would ask you to please leave immediately,” a waiter said suddenly. Harry looked up at him and got up immediately.

“Sorry for our trouble,” he muttered and walked straight past his parents without giving them a look. His heart felt broken, and tears were now freely falling from his eyes.

“Harry…”

He stopped at his mother’s voice.

“It’s not that we wanted to wait for a perfect moment… money has been tight, too tight, since I’ve lost my job,” she said. Harry frowned. _They never told me this._ As though reading his mind, Mrs. Potter said, “We did not want you to worry about us… You’re right that we should have visited earlier, much earlier, we wanted to but with our budget… it was hard with only one job supporting us…”

Harry sighed. “I guess money problems is just a family thing,” he muttered to himself.

“Harry?”

Harry wavered, and then said, “Thank you Mum… I’ll call you both when we’re calmer… but not this weekend. I’m living with my friend Blaise for now. I’ll give you the address later…”

“Son…”

“Please Dad, not now. See you.”

And Harry left.

 

Harry cried alone in his room, that was how Blaise found him. “What happened?” Blaise asked, closing the door and sitting at the edge of Harry’s bed.

Harry sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve before looking up at Blaise. “I blew up on my parents for not seeing me for years. I blamed them for just trying to control my life again… and pretty sure got us banned from _S &S_.”

Blaise chuckled softly and smiled, “Well, did you mean those things?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“It was just said out of anger and frustration I take it?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “But… I feel like it needed to be said. When I was growing up, they were a little… too demanding, too controlling. Going away for college was like a breath of fresh air. Then I met Viktor and, well you know…”

“Sounds like you and your folks need to have a serious conversation about that,” Blaise said. “But that can be later, much later if you want it. I don’t want to overbear you.”

“I told them that I’m living with you… and that we’ll talk again when we’re both calmer,” Harry said in a monotone voice.

“That’s good Harry, very good,” Blaise smiled. “At least you didn’t close the door forever in a moment of anger. They’re your parents, you know, you’ll always have them.”

“That’s true I guess,” Harry sighed. He wiped his eyes clean and sniffled. “But I don’t want to think about them tonight.”

“Then don’t and instead want to think about your date with Draco?” Blaise smiled.

“It’s not a date, we’re just going as friends,” Harry said.

“Friends can have dates,” Blaise said.

“That reminds me… how was your date? With… what was his name?” Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Neville, and brilliant. The boy was shy cause he’s a little chubby and couldn’t believe that a stud like me would want him, but once I told him chubby boys are the best cuddlers, and better at sex, well, he fell for me one two three.”

“And it worked?” Harry asked.

“Of course, have a second date tomorrow night,” Blaise smirked. “Speaking of… why don’t we forgot about your parents by getting you ready for tomorrow? Because I know where you’re going.”

“And where is that?” Harry asked.

“Not telling, Draco swore me to secrecy,” Blaise said with a serious expression. “Come on, let’s see what we have clothes wise.”

He slipped off the bed and moved to Harry’s dresser, Harry following him. After ten minutes of searching, Blaise closed the dresser and turned to Harry, “How about you borrow my clothes?” he asked.

“Uhh sure,” Harry said, and the two left his room, and Blaise escorted him down the hall and into the master bedroom.

It was larger than Harry’s. And more decorated. His bed was larger than Harry’s, dressed in a dark purple comforter and what looked like satin pillows and blankets. There were two full dressers in the bed, all full of clothes that Blaise immediately went to. “I’m sure that there is something great in here that’ll fit you,” he said. “I have some smaller sizes when I want to show off… ahh! I think purple will look brilliant on you.”

He produced a purple button-up shirt and gave it to Harry. “And with that matches…. Ahh black or purple jeans Harry? I have them both.”

“Uhh black?”

“Great choice,” Blaise said, giving Harry a wink. He took out a pair of nicely folded black jeans and handed them to Harry along with a simple belt. “Go and try them on and come back here,” he commanded.

“Yes sir,” Harry said automatically before blushing in embarrassment. Blaise laughed, and the sound of his laughter immediately destroyed any tension and embarrassment in Harry as he started to laugh too. Feeling merry, Harry went back to his own room and immediately changed into the shirt and jeans, surprised at how good they fitted him. Feeling a little awkward, and aroused, being in clothes that fitted him very properly, Harry returned to Blaise’s room.

“You look brilliant in purple, I just knew it,” Blaise smirked. “Now for some fixes…” He stepped up to Harry and immediately started to unbutton the top buttons. “You need to look casual, yet confident. You own the look, the look doesn’t own you. Got it?”

Harry nodded nervously as Blaise continued to fiddle and fuss with his outfit. He fixed Harry’s cuffs, relaxed the jeans, made sure Harry’s butt was presented nicely, and tried his best to conquer Harry’s hair. Harry winced at Blaise’s tugs and pulls with the comb. “Ow, ow, ow, Blaise stop that,” Harry said. “You’re not going to do anything with my hair.”

“I can see that now,” Blaise huffed. Putting his hands to his hips, he frowned at Harry’s hair. “I mean… if you want I can try and stylize it Harry, make it look good…”

“I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much,” Harry said. “And as much as I love you Blaise, I don’t want you messing with my hair.”

“Not even once?” Blaise frowned. “Cause I can make you super sexy and irresistible with your hair, Harry.” His frown gave way to a huge grin which made Harry roll his eyes. “Alright, alright, I swear not to touch your hair for now. But that aside, you look really good Harry. Like I would date you if you’d let me good.”

“Thanks… but I think we should be just friends,” Harry blushed.

“That works,” Blaise said, still grinning. “So what do you think?” he asked, taking Harry’s shoulders and pulling him towards a full length mirror.

Harry stared at his reflection wearing the dark purple shirt and black jeans. He had to admit that he looked good, very good. He felt a growing excitement for tomorrow the more he stared at his figure. A smile graced his face and he turned to Blaise, pulling him into a hug. Blaise was caught off guard but quickly wrapped his arms as the two shared a friendly hug with no words needed to be said.

For the rest of the night, they’ve just hung around the apartment in pajamas. Harry’s anger from lunch was long forgotten with hanging out with Blaise. His parents texted him a quick apology, asking to talk later, and he responded with his own apology and he’ll tell them later when he is ready to talk. When he went to bed it was a smile on his face as he became aware of how oddly eager he was for his outing with Draco the following day.

Harry busied himself throughout the day, cleaning the apartment and furnishing his bedroom, moving what he could around as the hours passed by going closer to his outing with Draco. He didn’t know why he was nervous but whenever he thought of it, butterflies flew in his stomach. Blaise tried to calm him down, however the butterflies in Harry’s stomach refused to rest. Soon it was an hour to when they were supposed to meet and Harry hopped into the shower. He made double sure to clean everywhere, using scented soap and shampoo that Blaise suggested that smelt like spice and cinnamon. Afterwards he dried and checked himself in the mirror before dressing in the dark purple button-up, leaving the first three unbuttoned like Blaise told him too, and the black jeans.

Blaise came in to do the little details with Harry’s clothes, fixing his cuffs just so to look a little ruffled but casual, his shirt is opened just so, and his shirt collar perfectly down.

Draco came around seven. Blaise was already dressed for his date and was waiting for Harry to leave safely with Draco before going. He answered the door and called out for Harry. Harry walked in and stopped to stare at Draco.

Draco was wearing an outfit similar to Harry’s, only with a silver shirt that seemed to shine in the light as though a heavenly glow was always around him. His hair was stylized and stubble trimmed neatly as he stood by the doorway, his silver eyes staring fully at Harry with a mixture of pure happiness and relief. “Hello,” he said. “I’m happy to see you’re doing well Harry… you look great.”

“Thanks… you look great too,” Harry said.

For some reason he couldn’t move. He was all too conscious of the thumping in his chest, however. His cheeks became red with blush, his eyes greedily stared at Draco as a feeling he haven’t felt for a long time began to rise within him. _No,_ he groaned, _please no, it’s too soon…_ Yet it continued to grow the more the two stared at each other. Blaise interrupted, clearing his throat loudly and saying, “Yes, yes we both look great, I look sexy, but can we move on please? I don’t want to be late for my date.”

“R-Right, sorry,” Harry stuttered, flustered. Draco just nodded and licked his lips, “I’ll be uh driving us there Harry… Blaise didn’t tell you where we’re going, did he?”

“No, he didn’t,” Harry said. “I hope it’s alright but… I had a small dinner while I wait… Blaise insisted on it.”

“No that’s good, really good,” Draco said, “because we’re not going to a restaurant… although there will be food there if you want…” There was an awkward moment between the two. “Let’s just go,” Draco said and he turned around and left.

Blaise sighed but said nothing as he held the door for Harry. “Be safe Harry, call me if you need to get home,” he said. “Have fun.” Harry gave him a small smile as he walked out the door following Draco.

The two were silent until they’ve gotten into Draco’s car. “Sorry about that awkwardness, I just didn’t know how to… you know,” Draco tried to explain.

“It’s alright,” Harry said. “Just… we’re going to wherever as friends. That’s what I’m reminding myself.”

“Yeah, friends,” Draco nodded. “Thank you, Harry, for calling me that.”

“Your welcome Draco,” Harry said. “And… you’re welcome for the second chance,” he smiled slightly, “I don’t want you to thank for that because it might be too embarrassing.”

“I… sure,” Draco said, looking a little relieved. The two smiled as Draco started to drive. “So,” Harry said, “Where are we going if it’s not a restaurant?”

“Hmm? Oh a nightclub,” Draco said casually. “Somewhere where you can just relax, have fun, dance a little.”

“Ohh that’s nice,” Harry blushed. “I’ve actually never been to a club before. It’s all been bars and pubs for Viktor and… wherever he went, I followed.”

Draco frowned at the mention of Viktor and Harry panicked a little, “But I’m very excited to try it out,” he said quickly.

Draco smiled, “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, I always wanted to go to a club,” Harry nodded. “It just was never Viktor’s scene…”

“Well you’ll love this one, it’s a gay club with great music,” Draco smiled. Harry relaxed in his seat and felt his excitement returning. “It’s all pretty sane, however, I’ve decided to save the crazier clubs till later… if there is a later.”

“Crazier?”

“Yeah like drag shows, some naughty bits, stuff like that… it’s all in good fun but I admit it can get a bit squeamish. Especially the adult shows,” Draco said. “But people like it so…” he shrugged. Harry chuckled and nodded.

“Like kinks I guess,” he sighed. “Anyway, what is this club called?”

“The Purple Hole,” Draco said. “No thoughts on the name but it builds a reputation for itself.”

Harry nodded as Draco turned on the radio to fill in any silences between themselves. “I know I shouldn’t ask,” Draco said, “but how was your lunch with your parents yesterday?”

“Well we got kicked out of a sandwich shop,” Harry sighed. “It just seems too much too soon and all unexpected, you know, and I know they didn’t directly cause me and Viktor breaking up but…”

“You can’t help but blame them,” Draco finished.

“Yeah…”

The Purple Hole was a bit of a drive away, but luckily they somehow did not get caught in traffic or red lights. It was a discreet looking place, a regular black-bricked building with a fancy-looking door and an sigh in cursive saying the name. There was a long line in front of it, gays and girls all dressed for dancing and showing off. Draco rolled his eyes at one person who was wearing nothing but fish netting. “Some boys are just that desperate, no class about them,” he sighed.

Harry chuckled and couldn’t help but say, “Viktor would call him a naked harlot…well he would use another name for harlot.”

“He basically is,” Draco said. “It’s easy to tell who comes here to have a good time and who comes here just looking for sex. It’s disgusting really, but that’s our world nowadays. Come on.” He parked the car in a spot with a sign in front of it with the initials _DM_. The two got out and Harry thought they were going straight for the line when Draco escorted him directly towards the hulking bouncer standing at the door who was checking I.D.s. “Hello Malfoy,” the bouncer said. “You have a follower.”

“This is Harry, my friend,” Draco said.

“That case, can I see your card?” the bouncer asked, his hand out at Harry. Harry pulled out his I.D. and gave it to him. “You seriously Twenty-Three? Look like a kid.”

“I get that a lot,” Harry said, looking embarrassed as he couldn’t help but notice all the glares he was getting from the long line.

“He works at Sirius’s place,” Draco said.

“One of Sirius’s boys huh? Good enough. Have fun you two,” the bouncer said as he opened the door for Harry and Draco.

The two walked in and Harry was immediately assaulted by the blaring of dance music, the smell of sweat mixed with alcohol and some freshener, and purple. Red and blue and purple lights zoomed about the place, covering the walls, furniture, and dancers, creating a strangely intimate mood between all as in the center was a mosh of people grinding and moving their bodies together in a sexualize erotic ritual that Harry guessed sufficed for dancing nowadays. Draco led Harry towards the bar area and they’ve sat down in a curved booth that had high backs to give them both privacy. The music was still loud, however it wasn’t ear-throbbing and Harry could hear Draco perfectly. “Do you want anything to drink? Soda? Water? I know you don’t drink alcohol.”

“A soda would be good, thanks,” Harry said.

“What kind?”

“Diet-Coke if they have it,” Harry said, smiling. He hadn’t had soda in a long time. Draco nodded and left Harry to himself. Harry relaxed into the booth, it’s purple cushions comfortable underneath him. He hummed along with the music as he waited for Draco to return, looking around at the others in the club. There were couples and groups of friends, lovers sitting close together, their hands all over the other and friends who laughed and cheered each other on over drinks and food. It made Harry feel lonely.

“Here we are,” Draco said, and he came back with two sodas. “I don’t want to make you feel awkward by drinking alcohol,” he said, taking a sip of his own diet coke. “Besides, this tastes better anyway.”

“You didn’t have to do that for me,” Harry blushed, “but thank you.” He took a sip and smiled. “So how long do you go here?”

“I try once in a while,” Draco said, “I like to mix it up with the clubs I go to, to unwind. Sometimes I go here, other times I go to one of the more… explicit and kinkier ones.”

“Sounds like fun,” Harry hummed, “and you always go by yourself?”

“Yeah, or with a friend when our schedules align,” Draco said. “But for tonight Harry it’s all about you and me. I’ll be honest. I want a relationship with you, however I’m no asshole and I know that now is not the time to putting you through that so… can we try to be friends and see what happens from there?” He looked nervous, his cockiness and confidence gone in a moment of weakness. For the first time Harry saw Draco was opening himself fully to Harry.

Harry examined his drink as he thought about it. Around them the music played, the friends and couples continued their lives laughing and kissing, and the loneliness in Harry couldn’t help but try to reach out. Draco waited silently and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, which in actuality was only a couple minutes, Harry raised his glass to Draco and smiled, “To friends and seeing what happens,” he said.

Draco raised his glass, “To friends and seeing what happens,” he said. The two toasted and took a swig of their drinks before putting their glasses down, Harry slamming his cup a bit rougher than Draco’s. The two looked at each other, smiling fondly.

Suddenly, Draco stood up and held out his hand to Harry, “Come on, time to dance!” he said. Harry stared at the hand for a moment and took it in his own, smiling at the feeling of his friend’s heat on his hand. He stood up and allowed Draco to pull him away from their booth, both friends smiling, both friends having a strange euphoria surrounding them as they joined the masses, becoming intimate yet separate as Harry followed Draco’s lead, and soon their innocent laughter and screams joined the crowd as Harry allowed his body to be taken control by the music and sway with Draco Malfoy.


	10. Moving On

Tenth Cup

Moving On

Harry met with his parents the weekend after his outing with Draco. He chose the place where they would meet, a small quiet place that Blaise introduced him to. He came early to wait and grab a table for the three of them, and he was drinking an iced tea when his parents walked in. The boy waved them over.

“Harry,” Mrs. Potter smiled, her grin growing as Harry got up to give her a hug. “You look so good today.”

He did. During the week, Harry and Blaise went out and gotten Harry a whole new wardrobe. His clothes were now all new-looking and fitted him properly, giving him a look that he had a grip on life. “Thank you, mum,” Harry said, smiling softly as Mr. Potter took his hand and shook it. “You look better son,” Mr. Potter said, “and thank you for inviting us. I promise not to get us kicked out of that one…”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that, apparently Blaise knows the manager there really well,” Harry smiled. “Would you like to sit?” he asked, indicating to their table. The three Potters sat down, and Harry fidgeted slightly in his seat.

“So…”

“So, you are living with this Blaise person, yes?” Mrs. Potter asked. “How is he like? How long have you known him—he is a nice man, I mean as a roommate of course, but is he the right person for you to living with is all I am trying to ask because if you want you can move—"

“Please… stop,” Harry sighed.

“I’m sorry?” Mrs. Potter blinked.

“Mum, Dad, I love you but please… let me have this,” Harry breathed, remembering his talk with Blaise last week. “I’m twenty-three years old. I know that you guys still see me as your baby but… I’m an adult. I’m not saying I know everything, god no that is far from the case, but… you need to stop coddling me. I’m living with Blaise. He is my friend from work and he has helped me through this far better than anyone else have. He is helping me move pass Viktor, so I can live my own life. If I moved back with you two, all I would be is a sad sack who can’t even move pass his ex-boyfriend. I know that what Viktor did to me, how he treated me, was wrong, so wrong, but I still love him. We’ve been together for five years, we were practically fucking married we were that close—I’m sorry for cursing—my point is that I am not going to magically get over Viktor. I just want to move pass him. I can do that with Blaise’s help… and I want to do it with your help too.

“But I don’t want you two coddling me, or giving threats of violence that we all know you would never do. I just want you guys to just be there for me. Be parents. Not, not protectors, or coddlers just… just be my folks so that I can run to you whenever I need to. I’m perfectly safe living with Blaise, he’s my best friend. Viktor does not know where our apartment is and even if he did… I’m positive that he would never show up. And even if he did, I will not accept him back. I don’t know if you have this ridiculous worry, but I won’t accept Viktor back. I still love him, I know he is bad for me, but I will not accept him. In fact… I don’t know if I want to start dating again… not for a while at least. So please don’t try to force someone on me, try to push me and another guy together. Just let me live my life. That’s all I’m asking for… freedom to live my life.”

Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously letting out a deep sigh. “I had a feeling your degree would come in use,” Mr. Potter said. “We promise not to coddle you anymore, right Lily?”

“But James, Harry could still get hurt,” Mrs. Potter frowned. “I wouldn’t worry so much if he lived closer to home.”

“He’s an adult now Lily, our son’s all grown up,” Mr. Potter said. “Three years apart Harry and you’ve grown into a fine man… I’m proud of you son.”

“Thanks dad,” Harry said softly.

A silence fell over the three as they tried to find words to say, however Harry felt that this silence was not awkward or tense at all. In fact it was rather relieving. It was out in the open, he told his parents that he wanted, needed, space and living on his own with Blaise was the only way he saw he could do it. He also relieved their fears… as well as his own about taking Viktor back. He looked at his parents and sighed, seeing a concern look on his mother’s face. “Besides,” he said, “Draco is treating me nicely… he really wants to be my friend.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Mrs. Potter said. “You think there’s a chance it’ll turn into something more?”

Harry resisted his groan as he sighed, “I don’t know… I know he wants there to be, no matter how much he hides it, but he’s being good in respecting my wishes.”

“Ohh, well that’s good Harry,” Mrs. Potter smiled. “I just want you to be happy, you know that.”

“Thanks Mum, and I am happy. I’m happy living with Blaise, and my outings with Draco make me happy too… even if they are just brief talks during our breaks.”

“Well that’s very good to hear,” Mrs. Potter smiled.

Harry nodded, “How are you enjoying the city?” he asked. “Besides our uhh… incident at the bistro.”

“It’s too loud,” Mr. Potter grumbled. “How Sirius and Remus can bear the noise is amazing.”

“You get used to it,” Harry shrugged.

“At least Sirius and Remus are kind enough to let us stay with them,” Mrs. Potter said. “I couldn’t imagine how much it would cost us to stay in a hotel for a month!”

“That would be awful,” Mr. Potter grimaced. “However the two swear the city has it’s quiet charm like our neighborhood does. They’re going to show us around the suburbs of the city tomorrow—they swear there’s houses with lawns around here.”

“There is,” Harry smiled.

“You’ve seen them?”

“In passing… but there is,” Harry nodded.

“I just can’t understand how people can live without a house,” Mr. Potter continued. “I mean, having your entire living space on one floor? Completely mental.”

“You just get used to it,” Harry shrugged again. “And sometimes it’s all a person has. My apartment is easily twice the one I had wi—had before,” Harry caught himself. “And you can fit a lot in an apartment if you’re clever.”

“You have to admit darling, Sirius’ and Remus’ apartment does look really well and homey—so much better than my sister’s, and she has double the room!” Mrs. Potter said.

“Still need a yard,” Mr. Potter grumbled stubbornly which caused his wife to roll her eyes. Harry laughed softly and smiled at his parents. This, them interacting normally, without tension or hesitation, he missed this.

The rest of their lunch went along swimmingly in Harry’s opinion, especially since they were not kicked out this time. When they left, it was with smiles and hugs goodbye with promises of seeing each other soon. Harry returned home to see it was empty, which he was a little happy. He wanted some alone time.

Porn will do.

Harry went into his room and locked the door behind him. It was a sunny day so he allowed the sunlight to drift in through his window as he undressed, leaving his phone on his bed. Humming to himself and his naughty ideas and anticipation of his actions, he heard his phone vibrating behind him. Figuring it was Blaise or his parents, he answered without looking.

“Hello?”

“Oh princess, I’m so happy to hear your voice.”

Harry stopped. As much as he hated it, Viktor’s deep voice stirred his cock as it shattered his heart and sunk the remaining pieces. “Viktor,” He stated more than asked, his voice sounding disconnected from his body.

“Yes princess it’s me, I’ve missed you so much, when are you coming home? I miss you. I know I’ve said terrible things but we can talk it over princess, you’re my boy, my princess, we will always be together,” Viktor said.

Harry’s hand trembled. He knew that he should hang up right away, he wished that he could. Simply tear the phone away from his ear and press the red button. But he couldn’t. He found that his entire body was rigid from his arm to his cock. Which filled him with utter shame. “I…I…”

“I know you miss me too princess, and know I miss every part of you my love. My hand does not compare to my princess’s pussy,” Viktor chuckled. “So can you please end this game and just come home?”

“I am home Viktor… I’m not going to live with you anymore,” Harry’s voice was shaky, he tried to tear his phone away from his ear but he couldn’t. Like the sick depraved part that still loved Viktor wanted to cling on.

“Why not? Is it that black bastard?”

“No, it’s not Blaise, it’s you,” Harry said. “I…I won’t allow you to treat me like you have anymore Viktor.”

“Harry baby, all I did was love you!”

“And hurt me!” Harry yelled. “You almost fucking killed me at times you bastard!”

“You do not talk to me that way princess!” Viktor screamed into the phone. “Apologize!”

“Fuck you…” Harry muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“I said fuck you Viktor. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! Fuck you, you disgusting bastard I hope you rot!” Harry screamed, tearing the phone away and ending the call. Furious, he quickly blocked the number before Viktor could call back and immediately got on the internet with his phone, finding bdsm porn with blonde actors.

 

“I still think they don’t belong there—I mean seriously guys you should have seen the way that mob was gawking at us. It’s disgusting really,” Seamus muttered. He, Harry, Ron, and Blaise were in the staff room of the Three Broomsticks, sitting around a small table as they had their lunch.

“It couldn’t been that bad,” Blaise said.

“It was! Right Ron?” Seamus turned to Ron.

“Huh? Oh yeah, they were annoying,” he nodded.

“Look,” Blaise sighed, “just because a couple straight girls went to a gay club—”

“It was more like twenty,” Seamus muttered. “They were annoying everyone.”

“Think it was a bachelorette party,” Ron muttered. “Least that’s what Duncan was saying.”

“Who’s Duncan?” Harry frowned.

“The cute boy Ron was sucking face with last night,” Seamus smirked, causing Blaise to chuckle and Ron to go red-faced. “Sweet little bunny boy he was.”

“Bet he had a nice ass too,” Blaise laughed.

“Sh-shut up,” Ron sputtered. “Anyway, yes that pack of women were unwelcomed, everyone knows it, so anyway Harry how was your night last night?”

“Oh yeah, you had lunch with your parents, right? What did you do after?” Seamus asked.

Harry bit his lip and looked at his friends. “Actually… I’ve stayed in my room mostly,” he said. “I was… angry.”

“Why? What did your parents do?” Ron asked.

“Not my parents… Viktor,” Harry sighed. “I forgot to block his number and he called.”

“Oh no,” Blaise frowned, “are you okay? What did that bastard say?”

“Besides being racist towards you?” Harry said in a disapproving tone. “He wanted me to move back with him. He misses the sex…”

“And?”

“Well obviously I didn’t go back!” Harry said. “I just hung up and…” his cheeks were red, he knew he should have started to filter himself, however he was too deep into the sentence as he said in a crass way, “I just masturbated to BDSM porn on my phone.”

The three around him stared at Harry for a moment before bursting out laughing. Harry blushed in embarrassment, regretting that he even opened his mouth as Seamus and Blaise both slapped his back. “Well done Harry!” Seamus cheered. “Didn’t think you had it in you!”

Harry’s blush deepened as a small smile rose out of his lips. “Though… honestly, I’m surprised, Harry,” Blaise said. “You know, after what happened with Viktor that you chose _that_ type of porn.”

“Because I like it,” Harry said. “It turns me on and it’s one of the things that got me attracted to Viktor in the first place. It’s just that, looking back on it, I think we’ve done it wrong…”

“A little,” Ron snorted, causing him glares from Blaise while Seamus slapped his shoulder. Harry shook his head, “I’m fine,” he said. “Funny enough… after masturbating, I felt very good, like more good than I ever felt.”

“Masturbating does that,” Seamus said.

“No, not that way… just having an orgasm without Viktor… in a perverted way it gives me a chance to see that I can live without him, have a full life without him. I don’t know what that life will involve, but at least I know that it exists,” Harry said. He gave Seamus a sly smile and said, “and the orgasm was pretty big too. Had to spend some time licking myself clean.”

“That’s my boy Harry!” Seamus bellowed laughing, clapping hard while Ron choked on air. The mood overcoming him, Harry smiled with a sense of weird pride as his friends laughed and cheered his accomplishments. His smiling face met Blaise and the two of them smiled at each other.

Blaise stood up and opened his arms. “As lewd and crude as your actions were Harry,” he said, “I’m so proud you’ve done them! Well done Harry, well done,” and he pulled Harry into a hug, the other two quickly joining. “I’m so proud Harry,” Blaise said softly. “You’re moving on.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “I am… and it feels brilliant.”


	11. Hogwarts

The Eleventh Cup

Hogwarts

Life for Harry somehow started to make sense for him. His relationship with his parents was on the upswing after being apart for so long, he had a job he liked, his home was somewhere that he loved being with an excellent roommate… and Draco. But more on Draco later, for today was Mr. and Mrs. Potters’ last day in the city.

They decided to have dinner in a restaurant with Sirius and Remus. “Bring a guest too Harry,” Sirius said after the shop was close for the day. “That way you have someone to talk to besides us boring adults! Not that I think I’m boring… you think I’m boring?”

“No Mr. Black,” Harry said. “And thanks, I’ll ask Draco if he wants to come.”

“Excellent,” Sirius smiled. He left and Harry immediately went to the staff room and pulled out his phone. Dialing Draco’s number, he didn’t feel like this is something to text about, he found himself hopping on the balls of his feet excitedly. “Hello? Draco Malfoy speaking,” Draco answered.

“Draco, hey,” Harry said. “It’s Harry uhh what are you doing tonight?”

“Tonight? I have nothing planned, why?” Draco asked.

“Well… tonight’s my folks’ last night here and they and Sirius and Remus and I are going to a restaurant for dinner and they told me I can bring someone so…”

“I would love to go Harry,” Draco said, which caused Harry to smile.

“Brilliant!” Harry smiled. “I’ll text you later on what time.”

“Perfect I’ll drive you over Harry, I’ll see you later,” Draco said. “Goodbye.”

“Bye Draco,” Harry smiled, his cheeks blushing warmly from the call. Harry found himself smiling happily as he and Blaise made their way home. Blaise waited until they were safely in their apartment before he teased Harry.

“Someone’s happy,” he hummed.

“Oh really? Well it’s nothing,” Harry said. “I just invited Draco to come to dinner with my folks.”

“Meeting the parents already huh? Are you sure you two aren’t boyfriends?” Blaise laughed. Harry blushed and bit his bottom lip. Blaise saw this and patted Harry’s back. “It’s alright,” he said, “I was only teasing.”

“It’s not that…” Harry said softly. “Can I ask you something?” The mood quickly changed, Blaise picking up that Harry needed sincere advice right now. He took Harry’s hand and they moved to the couch, sitting close together. The apartment was silent. Harry was lost in his mind as he tried to find his words while Blaise waited patiently for Harry.

When he was ready, Harry looked at his friend and said, “I just don’t know… I feel like it’s too soon but… another part of me wants to date Draco. I still have feelings for Viktor but… somehow I feel like I’m staying single because I’m scared to let go of those feelings however, I just want to move on… am I making sense Blaise?”

“You are,” Blaise nodded. He was silent for a moment as he thought. “As for if it’s too soon or not… I honestly cannot tell you Harry. I can’t dictate how you live your life, however I can tell you that it would be unhealthy closing yourself off forever. Viktor will always be your first, and that is fine if he keeps that small part of your life and heart, however that does not mean that he has to be the only one. If you want to bring Draco into that place in your heart… then go for it. If you think the time is right, go for it. If you want to talk it slow, talk with Draco about it. He will understand and I am positive that he will go for it too.”

“How can you be sure?” Harry frowned.

“Because I know him, we are best friends after all,” Blaise smiled. “He cares for you, he really does. Even if all you do during the first year is just hold hand and kiss… that’ll be more than enough for him.”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes for a long moment, trying to collect his thoughts and feelings. Opening his eyes slowly he let out a breath and looked at Blaise. “You know,” he said slowly, “I think I might know… what I want to do with Draco… and my life.”

“Really? And what is that?” Blaise asked. Harry smiled and pulled Blaise close. Leaning in towards his ear, he whispered, “I’ll tell you while we find a perfect outfit for me.”

 

Draco came by Harry and Blaise’s apartment around seven to pick Harry up. When he arrived, Blaise welcomed him with a knowing smirk on his face. “What got you grinning?” Draco asked.

“Oh nothing Draco,” Blaise hummed. “Your princess is in his room getting some finishing touches on his outfit.”

Draco had a look of confusion on his face that only made Blaise’s smirk turn into a loud laugh. The blonde brushed his friend off and went to the main living area to relax until Harry was ready. He heard his crush’s voice through the door of his room as he yelled out, “Blaise! Is Draco here?”

“And waiting Harry,” Blaise answered loudly.

“I just need help with this one thing, can you come help?” Harry called out. “Draco! Can you please wait outside my room… I’m not ready.”

“Okay,” Draco said softly, not knowing what was going on. Blaise went into Harry’s room and Draco waited, wasting time away on his phone as he scrolled through his social media. It was no time at all when the door to Harry’s room opened up and Blaise walked out first with a piece of paper and envelope.

“Relax Harry, this will be plenty,” he said, “and the store doesn’t close till ten so it’s good.”

“I just don’t want to put you out of the way, I was going to buy it tomorrow,” Harry said.

“After what I heard what you wanted to do there’s no way I’m allowing you to delay it,” Blaise grinned. “Go and enjoy your night Harry, you’ll have your gift waiting for you when you get home—oh and here’s your stunning prince to take you out, princess.”

Draco stood up immediately and lost his breath at the sight of Harry. He was dressed quite royally, or at least as royally you can dress when you have a budget. His pants were a smooth black with nary a wrinkle in sight and an elegant belt keeping it in place, the buckle almost shining its fake gold in the light. Tucked perfectly in the front, yet casually out in the back, was a dark green button down shirt, his sleeves had simple cufflinks, gold that matched his buckle, and his tie was silver and hung comfortably around his neck in a perfect knot. His hair looked surprisingly neat, as if conquered by hours of brushing and showering, and gave him a rather professional look. Harry smiled and raised his hand, showing off two simple rings he was wearing on his fingers. “Blaise let me borrow some of his jewelry,” he said. “How do I look?”

“Heavenly,” Draco purred, forgetting for a second to keep his crush a secret. “More beautiful than any princess alive.”

Harry blushed and smiled, “Are you ready Draco? There’s something I want to talk about with you on the way there.”

“Of course Harry,” Draco said. He didn’t know why but he presented his arm, he was even more shocked when Harry accepted it and smiled softly. He turned to look at Blaise and opened his mouth, but Blaise stopped his roommate’s fret by saying, “No buts Harry, just enjoy your night. Think of it as a congratulations present.”

Harry looked like he wanted to fight but nodded, instead turning to Draco with a smile, “We don’t want to keep my mum waiting,” he said.

“Right,” Draco nodded. He escorted Harry out of the apartment and asked, “Can I ask what that was about?”

“Hmm? Oh there’s an important announcement I want to tell my folks and you… Blaise knows it because he saw my savings envelope, and well I told him, I was going to buy it tomorrow but he insisted on buying it right now,” Harry said.

“And why is that?”

“Because for the first time in my life I feel like I have everything settled,” Harry smiled. “I finally know what I want to do.”

“Which is…”

“Not telling you yet,” Harry said playfully sticking out his tongue. “But I’ll tell you that Blaise is buying me a laptop.”

Draco hummed, having a feeling that that will be the only thing Harry will tell him before the announcement. Thinking it would be better to let that matter rest, he did so. Once they were in the car, Harry took a breath as Draco started it.

“So… the thing I want to talk to you about is, well, it’s about us,” Harry said.

Draco felt something shock through his entire system. Suddenly very nervous, he looked at Harry and said, “Okay.”

“I know you like me and, well, I like you too,” Harry began. “I want… if there is a chance for us to be together, I want to take that. However, even though I know it’s stupid of me, there’s still a part of me that holds onto Viktor dearly. It may take a long time until we actually do anything sex related… it could be months or maybe a year… I want you to know that before we continue.”

“As long as I am with you Harry, I can wait a lifetime,” Draco declared.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled. “That actually relieves me a lot… but there’s more, but don’t worry it’s good news… I hope.”

Draco chuckled to break the tension and began driving. “Well as long as I know I’m not friend-zoned, everything will be good news,” he said.

Harry nodded. “Well… it’s about the type of relationship I want… and the things I like sexually.”

“Okay,” Draco nodded.

“I love the type of stuff Viktor and I were doing,” Harry admitted. “I want a Dom/sub relationship, I want kinky as fuck sex however… the more I read about it the more I realize that Viktor and I were doing it wrong. I don’t know if you’re interested in this sort of stuff… yet I just need you to know that I am.”

Draco looked relieved, “Whew… to be honest princess, recently my porn searches have been kinkier and kinkier.” Harry smiled at being called princess, sounded right when Draco said it. “I know that obviously porn doesn’t show it the way kink life is actually is but… I can do more research into how to be a proper Dom for you.”

“And I can look into how to be a proper sub,” Harry said smiling. “I’m sure it’s way more then being a stupid obedient cocksucker.”

Draco laughed, “Wow Harry, did not expect you to say that,” he smiled. “So… does this mean what I think it means?”

“Only if you want it to be,” Harry said shakily, smiling widely though his cheeks were deeply red. “But… I think it would be better if I ask it out loud, huh?”

“Maybe,” Draco said with a soft laugh, both young men had huge grins on their faces, it was all Draco could do to focus on the road as he drove. Harry giggled as he tried to take a breath to ask Draco the question. “Draco Malfoy,” he began before breaking down into chuckles and giggles. “Ahem, sorry, Draco Malfoy… will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Draco said, smiling at Harry. “Yes Harry Potter, I would love to be your boyfriend!” They broke into a sea of laughter as Draco drove on. Harry’s hand reached for Draco’s, and the blonde took it in a tight hold as he drove one-handed perfectly. He brought Harry’s hand to his face and asked, “Can I kiss my boyfriend’s hand?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed, his heart beating fast as, for once, all the confusion and anxious feelings inside him swam away, leaving only a clear straight path with Draco. He knew that Viktor was still in his heart and mind as his first love, he will never leave, but that does not mean that Harry cannot move on and live his life the way he wants to with the people he wants to. Draco’s lips pressed against his hand only confirmed his feelings as he felt as though electric sparks flew through his body at the contact, making him happier than he ever was.

“Draco…”

“Yes Harry?”

“Can I be your princess too?”

“You already are my princess Harry,” Draco chuckled, “as long as I get to be your prince.”

“Deal,” Harry smiled. Happy that they are finally together, Draco kissed his princess’s hand one last time and turned on the radio as the rest of the right was full of good music and good conversation.

It took Draco parking the car for Harry to realize that the restaurant his parents were talking about was the same restaurant he and Draco went to on their first date. It felt so long ago for some reason. “You know,” he said, “I never did catch the name of this place.”

“I think that was because you were too busy punching me,” Draco chuckled.

“Well in my defense, you deserved it!” Harry said hotly.

“Of course, princess, and it was a good punch,” Draco smirked. “Your prince is impressed.”

“As long as you don’t think I’m helpless,” Harry sighed.

“Far from it Harry,” Draco said in a serious tone. “Come on, like you said, we can’t keep your mom waiting.”

Harry agreed and the two got out of Draco’s car. Draco walked around and offered his hand to Harry, who gladly accepted it. The two made their way to the restaurant, walking pass the small set of tables outside and Harry looked up to see the restaurant’s name. Satisfied with his curiosity, he walked into _The Lion_. “Short name,” he commented, “I almost expected something Italian.”

“Please, the shorter the name the easier to remember,” Draco chuckled. Harry laughed and smiled as he looked around the interior.

It was lavishly decorated with a design of reds and golds, reminding Harry of a prideful lion’s victor against an unseen prey. “Your reservations?” a host asked as they entered.

“We’re with another party, under Potter,” Draco answered. The host look down at his computer and nodded, “Yes,” he said, “follow me.” He led Harry and Draco deeper into the restaurant, where it’s theming of reds and gold continue, which sparked some ideas in Harry’s mind. They were led to a table with six chairs, four of which were already full. “Harry, there you are,” Mrs. Potter smiled when they were close enough. She got up from her seat and hugged Harry. “And I see you brought Draco too, hello it is nice to finally meet you properly,” she smiled. “I am Harry’s mum.”

“It is nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Potter,” Draco said politely, shaking her hand. “And you as well, Mr. Potter,” Draco said, taking the initiate to introduce himself to Harry’s dad.

“Good to meet you too Draco, please have a seat,” Mr. Potter said.

Draco did so and looked at Sirius and Remus. “Hello,” he smiled.

“Hello Draco, nice to see one of my frequent customers,” Sirius smiled. “And I hope that you are treating Harry good here.”

“I am, sir,” Draco said.

“Good, and good to see you as well Harry outside the café, I hope this isn’t too awkward for you,” Sirius smiled.

“No Mr. Black, it isn’t,” Harry said.

“Harry,” Sirius groaned, “how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Sirius? Ron, Seamus, and Blaise does!”

“And I do too, but sometimes I forget Sirius,” Harry said. “Anyway how are you and Remus doing?”

“Good Harry,” Remus answered.

Harry nodded at that and hugged his father hello before taking his seat across from Draco, both of them were sitting at the far left side with Mr. and Mrs. Potter in the center and Sirius and Remus on the right. Menus were already sitting on small white plates, with two baskets of bread between the three couples. “So Draco,” Mr. Potter began, “how is your life going? Do you work?”

“Honestly James of course he does,” Mrs. Potter said.

“Yes, I do,” Draco said. “I currently work with my father at his company, however I have plans of going independent when the funds and plans come together. But I’m in no rush.”

“So you’re a man of business, huh? Good man,” Mr. Potter said. “Always thought business was a reputational line of work.”

“Thank you sir,” Draco smiled. “However, I thought I would go into publishing.”

“Publishing?” Harry asked, intrigued. “You never told me this.”

“It was just a thought,” Draco shrugged. “I mean, I would try something with my garden, but I rather keep hobby and job separate. That way I can enjoy them both at times.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Harry shrugged. “Actually, that works out pretty good.” He gave a small smile.

“Oh? Why is that Harry?” Draco asked.

Harry just smiled mischievously as he picked up his menu. “I’ll tell you later,” he said and buried his head in the menu, determined to actually eat the food this time. A waiter came and asked for their orders, and soon the four adults gotten into a conversation that neither Harry nor Draco were interested in. So instead the two quickly lost themselves in their own conversation, mainly talking about Blaise and his love life as well as Harry sharing gossip about his coworkers.

“Ah Harry, that reminds me,” Mr. Potter smiled as the main course started to arrive and warm plates full of delicious smelling food starting piling onto the table. “Thank you,” he said quickly to the waiter, “Harry, have you start thinking of what you would like to do, after working at Sirius’ of course. It is a good place, Sirius, but I do not want my son to be stuck doing retail forever.”

“James! I’m so offended!” Sirius said in a mock voice, “To think my best friend would think I’d allow his son to stay in retail working so low wages until the day he dies! Why perish the thought.”

Harry saw this as a perfect opening for him. Smiling faintly, he looked at Draco for a moment and said, “Actually Dad… I’ve been thinking about that lately… ever since Victor and I broke up in fact. I just haven’t told anyone because I was a bit unsure… however after talking about it with Blaise today, I’m certain that I want to do it.”

“Which is what sweetie?” Mrs. Potter asked.

“I want to write and publish a children’s book,” Harry said.

“That’s a very neat idea,” Mr. Potter said, “I hope you have a premise.”

“Of course, I do,” Harry smiled. “Hogwarts!” Mr. and Mrs. Potter started to laugh while Draco, Sirius, and Remus looked at the three of them confused.

Draco frowned, “I’m sorry but what is Hogwarts?” he asked.

“It’s a place I made up when I was little,” Harry said. “It’s this school for witchcraft and wizardry.”

“He and his childhood friends would run around our backyard swinging twigs around like they were wands,” Mr. Potter laughed.

“So, you’re going to turn that real huh? Then it must be a swell idea then,” Mrs. Potter said supportively. “Got a story idea about Hogwarts?”

“Some but I want to take my time with them… but they’re going to revolve around one boy’s time at Hogwarts,” Harry said. “Hopefully if it sells well, I can make this into a whole series… maybe seven books, one per year, but I’m getting ahead of myself. What I want to know is if I can umm… use you guys as inspiration for characters in Hogwarts.”

“Gee I don’t know,” Sirius said. “My character would have to be dashingly handsome and devilishly mischievous…”

“And it sounds like my character needs to make sure that Sirius’ doesn’t get himself hurt… or in trouble,” Remus sighed, causing his husband to laugh.

“Of course,” Harry grinned. “I was thinking… maybe your characters could be Vincent’s godfathers, that’s my character’s name by the way, Vincent Balk.”

“Strangely unique and ordinary sounding,” Sirius said. “I like my characters to have outstanding names! Like Orion, or Frodo… or Jim. Nah scratch that, not Jim.”

Remus sighed and leaned forward to look at Draco with an apologetic face, “Yes unfortunately, this is how Sirius is normally,” he said. “If I did not know better, I would say the man to be a giant child.”

“It’s alright,” Draco chuckled, “he’s like this whenever I run into him at the Three Broomsticks too.”

“I’ll play around with names when I get to that point,” Harry said. “I just didn’t want you guys to be shock when, if you read it, there might be some characters similar to you…” He looked at Draco and smiled, “I know that I’m going to use Mr. Riddle,” he said. “My book needs an antagonist and his other name sounds just right.”

Draco laughed and shook his head, “The less I see of that man the better. In fact I’m happy that I barely see him at all. Just during our run in and whenever he and father have a meeting together.” Harry smiled and nodded, “The last time I thought of him was our run in… he just leaves that impression.”

“Very true,” Draco hummed in agreement. “But what of my character Harry?” he asked.

Harry’s cheeks goes red and he bit his lip. “I’ll uhh tell you later,” he whispered, glancing at his parents and Sirius and Remus. Draco chuckled and reached over the table for Harry’s hand, brushing his thumb against it. “Alright princess,” he whispered so only Harry could hear. The boy blushed and smiled, which, unfortunately, was caught by his parents.

“Harry,” Mrs. Potter said, ruining their moment, “is there something that you and Draco forgot to tell us?”

Harry looked over at Draco, who nodded silently. Both men were red with embarrassment, letting go of each other’s hands as Harry said, “Well Mum… Draco and I talked about it and we’ve decided to try out dating… and we have been dating now for uhh…”

“About an hour or so,” Draco commented, looking at his watch to avoid their gaze.

“And you didn’t tell us?” Mrs. Potter gasped, looking deeply hurt. “Harry!”

“Lily, I’ve told you, the boy’s grown,” Mr. Potter said. “He isn’t our baby anymore.”

“But James,” Mrs. Potter said. She looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. “Fine, he’s not our baby but that doesn’t mean he’s still our son and I worry about him.”

“That’s fine dear, but you need to give him his space,” Mr. Potter said. “Now, boys, about this relationship…” he turned his attention to Harry and Draco, “I want no secrets about it, understand. Leave out the bedroom stuff, lord knows we don’t want to think about that, but you both better treat each other good, or else.”

Harry stared at his father. He was completely baffled that he tried to threaten both of them. _He looks ridiculous doing it,_ Harry thought to himself however he kept his opinions to himself as he and Draco nodded silently.

“Good,” Mr. Potter said, looking extremely pleased with himself. “Now, is that the last of surprise announcements? You have nothing else to shock us with?”

“No sir,” Draco said.

“No that’s all, Dad,” Harry said.

“Very good,” Mr. Potter said. “Now I can finally enjoy my fish without worry.” And as though he was staring, and this meal was the saving grace he was looking forward to, Mr. Potter began to eat. After a couple of bites, he looked up and said, “It’s very delicious dear, would you like a bite?” to Mrs. Potter.

The rest of the table took this as their sign to start eating as well, and Harry began cutting his chicken when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. Curious, he pulled his phone out to see a couple messages from Blaise. Opening them, he saw a photo of Blaise kissing a cute slightly chubby guy’s cheek very passionately as the guy held up a shopping bag. The message underneath read _“Got your gift Harry! Ran into my bae so we’re going out might be home late”_ along with a little smirking devil emoji. Harry giggled and got a devilish idea as he quickly typed back _“Have fun, use protection. Pullout game is awful.”_

He didn’t know where this came from, but he was happy that he could just act like this with Blaise. _Is this what it’s like to have a best friend?_ He wondered. Smiling, at the giddiness, Harry had to suppress a laugh as Blaise’s reply came almost instantaneous.

_“I use them but they’re all too small.”_

“Harry?” Draco said. Harry looked up and giggled as he pulled out his phone. “Blaise texted me,” he said, holding the phone out to Draco.

Draco took the offered phone and read it quickly. “Ha! As if,” he said. “You mind if I?”

“Sure,” Harry smiled. He watched as Draco sent a reply, a warm feeling unlike anything he ever felt surging up inside him. Though he had never felt it, Harry could have sworn that he felt something similar to it years ago back in college where, he felt, his life both began and became a standstill. Yet this time, as he watched Draco with rapt attention, he had a feeling that his life will never stand still again, yet keep on moving at a steady pace as he’ll never be stuck again.

Chortling, Draco gave Harry his phone back and the boy quickly read what Draco wrote. _“Remember summer of 2015 Blaise, there’s a lot of condoms to fit that-Draco.”_

“What happened in 2015?” Harry asked.

“Hmm? Oh I’ll tell you that story later,” Draco grinned. “Definitely not parent-friendly. I’ll just tell you that Blaise and I and a few others had… a contest and Zabini only got in second place while I won.” Harry quickly understood the context and his eyes bulged.

“R-Really?” He asked almost eagerly causing Draco to laugh.

“Of course Harry,” Draco smirked. “A Malfoy never loses.” Harry laugh as his phone vibrated once more with Blaise’s reply.

 _“Not cool Draco! Don’t be stealing my bestie’s phone! Harry don’t listen to anything this snake says! He loves to slither in lies everywhere he can to make him look good. I WON NOT HIM!”_ Harry burst into laughter, getting the adults’ attention.

“Sorry, just something funny Blaise texted Draco and me,” Harry said through his laughing as he gave Draco the phone.

“Well, tell your roommate that we are eating,” Mrs. Potter said. “You can talk to him later.”

“Alright Mum, sorry,” Harry smiled. Draco gave back his phone, laughing himself as Harry pocketed it and did his best to return his attention strictly to the table. “Good so Harry, Draco, do you two spend a lot of time together because of Harry’s crazy schedule?” Mrs. Potter asked.

“Whenever we can,” Draco answered completely calmly, as though he wasn’t laughing just seconds ago. “Mostly during our breaks, but I’ve dragged him out on a few dates when I can.”

“Decent places I’m hoping,” Mr. Potter said.

“Of course Mr. Potter,” Draco said. “I spare no expense with Harry.”

“Good to hear,” Mr. Potter said.

Dinner continued on, the conversation lulling at times so they could eat politely. Harry’s stomach had never been fuller in five years at the end of it. Feeling completely satisfied and slightly drowsy, he did his best to hold in a yawn as Mr. Potter and Sirius fought over the bill.

“I’ve put the down the reservation so I will pay for it Sirius,” Mr. Potter said.

“You are my guest, and I will not let my guest pay for my meal, James,” Sirius said. The two glared at each other as Mrs. Potter sighed, standing up.

“Just like all month,” she sighed. “Remus, why did we marry such stubborn men?”

“I don’t know about you Lily, but I’ve married Sirius just to make sure he didn’t hurt himself,” Remus joked. “Anyway I wish you and James would spend just one more day.”

“No, no, we have to be going,” Mrs. Potter said. “It’s getting dark and I would like to get back home before it gets too dark. We’ve told our jobs that we’ll be gone tomorrow too so all I want to do is sleep. Now Harry,” she turned to her son and stepped towards him. “Please promise me you will keep in touch with us? Even if it’s weekly calls or texts just keep us in your life. Please?”

“I promise Mum,” Harry said.

“Good, because I am expecting both you and Draco home for Christmas,” Mrs. Potter said with a sly smirk. “No exception, this is your mother asking remember?”

Harry looked at Draco, who got up and instantly slipped his hand in Harry’s. “We would love to come by for Christmas,” Draco said. “

“Excellent,” Mrs. Potter smiled. “Then I will see you both next month.” She pulled Harry into a tight hug. “Mmm, be safe Harry,” she said. “And remember to call or text or anything. Just keep in touch, yeah?”

“I will mum,” Harry said, hugging her equally as tight as he hugged him.

“Good, and you Draco,” Mrs. Potter said, giving the young man a light hug, “you better treat my Harry right, you hear? Dads makes the threats but it’s the mums you need to watch out for, eh?” She gave him a cheeky smile.

“I understand Mrs. Potter,” Draco said. “I’ll treat Harry like he’s royalty.”

“Better than royalty,” Mrs. Potter said.

“Better than royalty,” Draco chuckled.

“Good lad,” Mrs. Potter smiled. She turned to her husband and said, “James, we’ll get the tip. Say goodbye to Harry, oh do you have your night glasses?”

“I do Lil,” Mr. Potter said. “And fine Sirius, I’ll get the tip.”

“Always knew I’ll win James,” Sirius grinned. Mr. Potter just rolled his eyes as he took Harry’s hand for a firm shake before pulling him in for a hug. “I’m sure your mother’s already invited you for Christmas?” he asked.

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “We’re going.”

“Good. Good, good, good. I would never hear the end of it,” Mr. Potter sighed. “Your grandparents are coming from England for Christmas so it’s sort of a big deal.”

“Can’t wait to see them,” Harry grinned.

Mr. Potter smiled and searched his pockets for a moment before bringing out a glasses case. “Ehh… how are your eyes fairing up Harry?” he asked.

“Same as ever, why?” Harry asked.

“Don’t get old then,” Mr. Potter sighed. “You’ll need special glasses just to see at night. Honestly dear it would not matter which one of us drives the car you know, traffic will be light.”

“I will not drive out for so far so late at night James,” Mrs. Potter said.

“Fine then how about we switch when we get back to town?”

“Alright.”

“Never get old Harry,” Mr. Potter sighed. “And never bicker with your spouse over driving…”

“I won’t dad,” Harry smiled. “Besides I can’t,” he muttered to Draco. “I still don’t have my license.”

“We’ll work on that,” Draco said.

“Well, Draco,” Mr. Potter said, holding out his hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you. I know that Harry is in very good hands with you.”

“Thank you very much sir, though Harry and I are taking it very slow,” Draco said. “Since, well…”

“Ah, yes,” Mr. Potter frowned. “ _Him._ ”

“Dad please,” Harry sighed. “This is my idea and… I just want to forget the person Viktor became and remember the boy I fell in love with. I know it sounds stupid to you Dad but… I need to do this right now.”

“Blaise has been helping Harry a lot getting through this,” Draco said. “He has personal experience with this kind of situation, however right now I want to pick up my slack and help Harry too.”

“And that is exactly what I want to hear from you,” Mr. Potter said. “Goodbye Draco, love you Harry, I’ll see you both at Christmas.”

“Goodbye Dad, Mum, love you,” Harry said.

“Love you too sweetie,” Mrs. Potter smiled. “Sirius, Remus, you both definitely need to come to our town one day, it’s so much more peaceful than this city! And the air is so much nicer too.”

“Definitely,” Sirius said. “I’m sure the boys can handle the shop by themselves for a week or so… or hell maybe even a month! What do you say Harry?” He grinned.

“Sirius, be serious, won’t you?” Remus sighed. “I’ll see you later then Harry.”

“Of course Remus.”

“Harry, come here,” Sirius said, pulling Harry into a very tight hug. “Ahh my favorite worker! I knew hiring you was the best thing to do! Good luck on your book now, remember give my character an extraordinary name! And doubly handsome! And a short goatee, you have to remember that part,” Sirius said, stroking his own facial hair.

“I will,” Harry laughed. The six said their goodbyes and Harry once again found himself in Draco’s car. The music was playing softly as they sat in the car, watching Harry’s parents drive off.

“So about your character,” Harry breathed. “His name will be Drake I’m thinking… Drake Malloy. And… and he will be Vincent’s love and prince, the protagonist’s boyfriend… if you want to be.”

Draco smirked. He turned on the car and hummed. “Drake Malloy and Vincent Balk… sounds almost as good as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I’m sure Drake will be a caring character, spoiled and a prat at times, but he will do anything and everything in his power to keep Vincent safe and happy, even if that means causing trouble for Vincent occasionally.”

“Of course,” Harry smiled, “however through it all they’ll stay together… because they both know that they have a secret power that nobody can defeat.”

“Which is?”

“Love,” Harry admitted.

“Love… sounds absolutely cheesy yet romantic,” Draco smiled. “Do you think that Draco and Harry can find a love as powerful as Drake and Vincent?”

“Maybe one day,” Harry said. “But until then, I think they’ll stay happily together as they work through anything. Prince and Princess.”

“Definitely,” Draco smirked. He took Harry’s hand and kissed it gently. “My sweet princess,” he said, “I promise that I’ll treat you and lavish you with everything you deserve, I’ll support your dream as I know you’ll support mine, and together we’ll do unspeakable things! Both in the bedroom and out.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh out loud, “Damn Draco,” he smiled, “you almost sound romantic till the end.”

“Well I need practice Harry,” Draco said.

“Don’t worry about that,” Harry smiled. “If our lives go the way I think it’ll go… we’ll have a lot of practice together… Sir.”

“Sir,” Draco said, testing the word on his lips. “Think I’ll stick to prince and boyfriend for now.”

“Alright,” Harry smiled. “Now, why don’t you spend the night at my place? We can watch a movie or something since Blaise will be late.”

“Sounds like a plan princess,” Draco smiled as he started to pull away. “So how about on the way you tell me more about Hogwarts. A school for witches and wizards huh? Sounds exciting. Definitely the type of story my publishing business wants…”

**THE END**


End file.
